Por derecho propio
by In My Paradise
Summary: Una hija por sorpresa... y una esposa que no queria serlo. Para Edward Cullen, la paternidad triunfaba sobre todo lo demas. Daba igual que su ex empleada Bella hubiera mantenido a su hija en secreto durante casi un año...Summary completo demtro. AH M OOC.
1. Argumento

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Maxille Sulivan ^.^**

* * *

.

..

**Argumento**

Una hija por sorpresa... y una esposa que no quería serlo

Para Edward Cullen, la paternidad triunfaba sobre todo lo demás. Daba igual que su ex empleada Bella hubiera mantenido a su hija en secreto durante casi un año; daba igual que la considerara una embustera y una ladrona: su hija llevaría el apellido Cullen... y ella también.

Una vez casados, Edward empezó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra los recuerdos de su pasada y placentera indiscreción, pero el autocontrol pronto se convirtió en pasión desatada. Acabaría el poderoso multimillonario siendo victima de su propio corazón?.

.

..

* * *

_**Olaa, Olaa xD aqi Ame con una nueva historia espero que les guste y en unos minutos mas subire el primer capi ^.^**_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Maxine Sullevan ^.^

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

.

..

—Has sido padre.

Sonriendo, Edward Cullen se dejó caer sobre la cama del hotel.

—¿Ah, sí? No sabía que hubiera estado embarazado.

—No te hagas el listo, Edward—al otro lado de la línea, Carlisle Cullen, el fundador de la dinastía de perfumes Cullen, no parecía divertido en absoluto—. ¿Te acuerdas de Isabella Swan?

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció.

—Fue mi jefa de contabilidad hasta hace poco, claro que me acuerdo de ella.

Ese cuerpo perfecto, ese rostro precioso, los ojos color café que denotaban su ascendencia nórdica, tan oscuros como el chocolate pero, en realidad, tan engañosos.

—Ha tenido una hija tuya.

¿Una hija? No, imposible.

Lo único que Bella había tenido era a él.

Los dos habían bebido de más durante la fiesta de Navidad en la oficina y ella se había aprovechado de su embriaguez para seducirlo. Habían hecho el amor en el sofá de su despacho...

Aunque también él tenía parte de culpa por su cumbir a sus encantos. Bella llevaba meses intentando conquistarlo, sus ojazos cafés convirtiendo los encuentros en un juego del gato y el ratón, pero después lamentaría haber olvidado su norma de no mantener relaciones con ninguna empleada. Como director financiero de la empresa familiar no necesitaba complicaciones en el lugar de trabajo.

—No, es imposible. Tiene que estar mintiendo.

—He visto a la niña con mis propios ojos, Edward. Estaba parado en un semáforo cuando Bella cruzó por delante de mí empujando un cochecito. He comprobado la partida de nacimiento de la niña y lleva tu apellido.

Edward apretó el teléfono hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—Papá, eso es ilegal.

Como ilegal era ponerle su apellido a una niña que no era hija suya.

Y si era verdad tendría que hacer algo.

—He hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Y eso in cluye investigar a Bella Swan.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —tuvo que sonreír Edward .

—Era necesario. Es la madre de mi nieta.

—¿Y es una buena madre? —preguntó él, con un toque de sarcasmo.

—Que yo sepa, sí. No tiene padres, sólo un tío que vive en Europa, un respetado hombre de negocios. ¿Quieres saber más? Tengo información sobre su familia.

—No, gracias — Edward sabía todo lo que tenía que saber sobre Bella Swan. Mucho más de lo que ella creía.

Pero tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su pa dre.

—Tú sabes que se puede poner cualquier ape llido en una partida de nacimiento. ¿Cómo pue des haber caído en esa trampa tan tonta?

—Es una Cullen, _figlio mio. _Es igual que tú, no tengo la menor duda de que eres su padre.

Él sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Absolutamente en serio. Y estoy encantado. Ya era hora de tener otra niña en la familia.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Pues yo no.

—Lo estarás cuando la veas.

—¿Quién ha dicho que voy a verla?

—Es mi nieta, Edward. Si tú no vas a verla, te la lle varé yo.

—Esto es un truco para que me case con ella, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Obligaste a Emmett y a Jasper a que se casaran, pero yo no pienso hacerlo, papá.

Un año antes, cuando estaban intentando ampliar el negocio en el mercado norteamericano con su perfume más vendido, Cullen's Woman, Carlisle había amenazado con vender el negocio si Emmett no se casaba. Luego, un par de meses antes, había prometido borrar de su testamento a Jasper si no hacía lo mismo. Sus dos hermanos habían tenido que hacer lo que Carlisle exigía de ellos para no per der lo que más querían. Pero Edward, que era el hijo más joven, había decidido que las amenazas de su padre no lo obligarían a casarse.

—Admito que no tuve el menor reparo en obligar a tus hermanos a casarse y habría hecho cualquier cosa para que también te casaras tú, pero ya no me hace falta, ¿no? Has traído una hija al mundo y le darás a esa hija tu apellido.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, papá. Pero si esa niña es mía, y no estoy en absoluto con vencido de que lo sea, le daré mi apellido. Puedes contar con ello.

—Eso es lo que quería saber —suspiró su padre—. El jet está en el aeropuerto de Brisbane esperándote.

—¿Qué?

—Jazz y Alice ya están allí; ellos irán a la cena benéfica en tu nombre.

Carlisle Cullen podía ser como un buldózer. Ni siquiera el infarto había evitado que interfiriese en la vida de sus hijos.

—Tengo una cita para la cena —protestó Edward.

—Tenías una cita. Sugiero que la canceles y vuel vas a Sidney esta misma noche para ver a la madre de tu hija. Estoy seguro de que Bella será razonable.

Al oír el nombre de Bella se le encogió el estó mago, pero intentó disimular. No quería ni imagi nar la reacción de su padre si supiera que Bella era una ladrona y que él se lo había ocultado a todo el mundo. Y no podía justificarse diciendo que no quería agravar su estado después del infarto porque esa no sería excusa para Carlisle Cullen.

—¿Conoces a alguna mujer razonable, papá?

Riendo, Carlisle cortó la comunicación y, después de colgar, Edward se acercó a la ventana de la suite para admirar la famosa Costa Dorada de Queensland; las olas acariciando la playa de la capital turística de Australia.

Tenía planeada una cena romántica y una noche de amor con una amiga suya...

Ahora sólo podía pensar en una mujer.

Isabella Swan.

La única mujer con la que había hecho el amor sin usar preservativo. Estaba muy excitado y el alcohol le hizo olvidar toda precaución.

Pero si esa niña era hija suya, si Bella le había mentido al decir que tomaba la píldora... entonces había hecho algo más que robar cincuenta mil dólares de la Casa Cullen.

Acababa de robarle su libertad.

.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Bella, asustada, al ver al hombre que acababa de llamar a su puerta. No po día ser él. Era imposible.

—Sí, será mejor que empieces a rezar —anunció Edward Cullen.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tú sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Invítame a entrar, Bella.

«No, ni por todo el oro del mundo».

—Lo siento, pero no. Tengo que salir. Si tienes algo que decir puedes llamarme por teléfono mañana y...

Edward empujó la puerta sin miramientos.

—Tengo mucho que decirte y pienso decírtelo ahora mismo.

—Oye, no puedes entrar aquí cuando te dé la gana y...

—¿Dónde está?

Ella se quedó helada.

—¿Dónde está quién?

—Mi hija.

Hasta aquel momento había esperado, contra toda esperanza, que ésa no fuera la razón de su visita.

—De modo que lo sabes — suspiró.

—Entonces, es verdad.

—No. Bueno... sí, es verdad que me quedé embarazada, pero...

—Es mi hija. Mi padre te vio con ella por la calle y comprobó la partida de nacimiento.

Bella lo miró, atónita.

—Pero eso es... una invasión de mi intimidad.

—¿Crees que a mi padre le preocupa? — al oír un balbuceo infantil en el salón, la fulminó con la mirada.

—Edward, por favor. Márchate. No hagas esto...

—De eso nada— replicó él, pasando a su lado para entrar en el salón. Y se quedó inmóvil al ver a niña que jugaba en un parquecito.

Bella intentó no pensar en los sentimientos de Edward. No quería sentir compasión por él. Edward Cullen era un mujeriego que no estaba dispuesto a sentar la cabeza y tener hijos. Si estaba allí, era sólo porque su padre lo había obligado.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿No lo sabes?

Él no movió un músculo.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Elizabeth—suspiró Bella.

—Elizabeth Cullen querrás decir.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

—No, Elizabeth Swan.

—En su partida de nacimiento dice Cullen y pronto lo sabrá todo el mundo— la contradijo él, con su típica superioridad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sin molestarse en contestar a la pregunta, Edward se acercó al parque y se puso en cuclillas para mirar a la niña.

Bella pudo ver la estupefacción en el atractivo rostro masculino y su corazón se detuvo durante una décima de segundo. Por Elizabeth, desearía que Edward quisiera a su hija. Por ella, preferiría que negase ser su padre y se fuera sin decir una palabra más.

—Hola, Elizabeth—murmuró Edward, sin tocarla, sin moverse.

La niña lo miraba, sorprendida, sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de su padre... y era tan preciosa, una muñequita de pelo bronce, mejillas regordetas y labios en forma de corazón que recientemente ha bían aprendido a tirarle besos a su mamá.

No, no...

De repente, Elizabeth arrugó la carita y se puso a llorar y Bella corrió para sacarla del parque.

—Ya es muy tarde, tiene que irse a dormir —mur muró, acariciando su espalda.

Edward se incorporó, su expresión indescifrable. —Llévala a la cuna y luego podremos hablar.

—Mira...

—Llévala a la cuna.

—Bueno, si insistes... pero siéntate, yo volveré enseguida.

—No, iré contigo.

Bella tragó saliva.

—¿Para qué?

—Estoy interesado en todo lo que hace mi hija.

—Nuestra hija.

—Ah, al menos lo admites.

Intentando no mostrar lo disgustada que estaba, Bella pasó a su lado para ir a la habitación. En las paredes había animales dibujados, estante rías con muñecos de peluche y, sobre la cuna, un móvil musical que tocaba una nana. Era un cuarto precioso, debía admitir.

Elizabeth había dejado de llorar mientras le cambiaba el pañal. Se quedó tumbada en el cambiador, calladita, mirando a Edward, que estaba en la puerta, como si le pareciese un objeto fascinante.

«No lo mires», hubiese querido decirle Bella. «No le hagas caso y se marchará».

O eso esperaba.

—Buenas noches, cariño —murmuró, dándole un beso en la frente antes de meterla en la cuna. Luego apagó la luz y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Quieres un café?

—¿No tienes algo más fuerte?

Bella lo miró por encima del hombro.

—No, lo siento. Yo no suelo beber.

—Ya, claro.

El tono sarcástico hizo que se diera la vuelta.

—Eso fue diferente. Era una fiesta y...

—Pensaste que yo sería un buen revolcón.

—Supongo que tú pensaste lo mismo —replicó ella—. Además, no fue así.

—¿No? Entonces a lo mejor pensaste que sería un buen donante de esperma y el futuro proveedor para tu pequeña familia.

—¡No!

Se había sentido atraída por Edward desde el principio y trabajar con él durante dos años hizo que esa atracción se convirtiera en algo más. Sin embargo, a pesar de que los dos habían bebido demasiado esa noche, no había sido nada sórdido.

Al menos para ella.

No, al contrario, había sido un encuentro intenso y abrumador. Inevitable, además. Se había chocado literalmente con él cuando salía del ascensor para buscar el bolso después de la fiesta. Edward la sujetó para que no cayera al suelo y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta.

Ella levantó la cabeza, ofreciéndole sus labios, y él, dejando escapar un gemido de deseo, la fue empujando suavemente hacia su despacho.

—¿Entonces qué? —la animó Edward. Y el brillo de sus ojos le decía que recordaba.

Todo.

—Mira, vamos a olvidarlo. Los dos actuamos de forma extraña esa noche.

—No, yo más bien diría que tú te portaste como eres en realidad. Sabías muy bien lo que estabas haciendo.

Bella se dio la vuelta para que no pudiera ver el dolor en sus ojos. Si la conociera, sabría que ella nunca habría seducido a un hombre para quedarse embarazada. Forzar a un hombre a ser padre era algo que nunca podía salir bien.

Puso la cafetera con manos temblorosas y luego, respirando profundamente, se volvió para enfrentarse con la única persona que podría destrozar su organizada vida.

Él estaba apoyado en la encimera, los brazos cruzados sobre el ancho torso.

—Me mentiste, ¿no? Dijiste que tomabas la píldora. Dijiste que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero sí lo había, ¿no es verdad?

Ella vaciló.

—Sí.

—¿Creías que iba a pedirte que te librases del niño?

—Se me ocurrió que podrías hacerlo, sí.

—¡Yo nunca haría eso!

Tan enfática respuesta la hizo sentir algo extraño en el pecho. Lo había pensado, sí, pero después llegó a la conclusión de que Edward querría a su hijo. Mujeriego o no, tenía una fuerte ética familiar y de haber sabido que iba a ser padre nada hubiera impedido que se involucrase en la vida de su hijo.

Y ahora lo sabía.

Que Dios la ayudase.

—Deberías habérmelo contado cuando te quedaste embarazada.

Bella tenía la garganta seca.

—No podía hacerlo, Edward.

—¿Por qué no?

No había querido arriesgarse a perder a su hijo. Porque estaba segura de que si Edward Cullen hubiera querido la custodia del niño habría hecho todo lo posible para quitársela.

Y habría ganado.

Los ricos ganaban siempre. Lo había visto muchas veces en el internado en el que estudió, pagado por su tío Dan. Era un colegio para niñas ricas, todas menos ella, convencidas de que estaban por encima de todo reproche, que el dinero y los privilegios les daban derecho a hacer lo que querían. Y, normalmente, se salían con la suya.

Y aun ahora Edward podría salirse con la suya.

Bella tragó saliva. No podía contarle la verdad. Si conociera sus miedos... si supiera que haría lo que fuera para no perder a su hija se aprovecharía de ello.

Su punto vulnerable en aquel momento era el amor que sentía por Elizabeth.

—Pensé que no querrías cargarte con un hijo. Estabas demasiado ocupado saliendo con unas y con otras. Las dos cosas no pueden mezclarse.

—Ahora soy padre y, que yo sepa, no he salido corriendo.

—Los dos sabemos que te sientes obligado, nada más.

—No presumas de saber lo que siento —replicó él, apretando los dientes—. ¿Por qué pusiste mi apellido en la partida de nacimiento si no querías que se supiera la verdad?

Ése había sido su error.

—Tenía que hacerlo —admitió Bella—. En caso de que me pasara algo... quería que la niña supiera quién era su padre.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Pensabas decírmelo algún día? ¿Y a la niña? ¿Cuándo pensabas contárselo?

—Cuando fuese mayor. Ella misma hubiera decidido si quería mantener contacto contigo.

—Ya, claro. Y, mientras tanto, tú la habrías envenenado contra mí y yo me lo hubiese perdido todo. De modo que eres una embustera además de una ladrona...

—¿Una ladrona? Mira, puede que pienses que no contarte lo de Lizz era robarte algo, pero...

—Me refiero al dinero que robaste de la Casa Cullen.

—¿El dinero...?

—No te hagas la tonta. ¿Recuerdas esos cincuenta mil dólares? Encontré la documentación cuando te fuiste de la empresa. Cubriste bien tu rastro, pero no lo suficiente.

Ella lo miraba con cara de estupor.

—Yo no he robado dinero en toda mi vida.

—Estás mintiendo otra vez.

—No, no estoy mintiendo.

—No juegues conmigo, Bella. Te he pillado. Nada le lo que digas me convencerá de lo contrario.

Ella no entendía nada y, angustiada, se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Yo no he robado un céntimo, no podría hacerlo. Por el amor de Dios, soy contable... perdería mi trabajo, mi sustento.

—Y ésa es la razón por la que no te denuncié a la policía. Me pareció que te debía eso, no sé por qué —dijo él, apartando la mirada—. Pero si mi padre no hubiera sufrido un infarto, seguramente lo habría hecho.

—Deberías haber informado del robo. Al menos así podría haber demostrado que yo no tenía nada que ver.

—Eso no va a ser posible.

—¿Y qué crees que hice con esos cincuenta mil dólares? Mira alrededor, yo vivo una vida muy sencilla... — Edward se fijó en los electrodomésticos nuevos.

—Supongo que tendrías que dar la entrada de este apartamento.

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida. ¿No sabía que su tío Dan se lo había regalado? ¿Cómo podía no saberlo? Conociéndolo, estaba segura de que habría investigado.

O quizá aún estaba haciéndolo.

De ser así, sin duda pronto descubriría que se equivocaba sobre esos cincuenta mil dólares.

Y si no, ella no pensaba decirle nada. Su tío era la única persona que la había ayudado a superar una infancia desastrosa y no le pagaría haciendo que los Cullen investigasen su vida privada. Dan estaba casado con su tía Aimee, pero tenía un amante gay, Julien, un hecho que su esposa había aceptado. No era algo que supiera todo el mundo porque su tío era un empresario muy conocido en Europa... y ni ella lo sabía hasta que Dan había ido a visitarla cuando quedó embarazada. Él mismo se lo contó porque pensó que debía saberlo, pero era un asunto privado.

No, no podía arriesgarse a que la vida de Dan diera pie a rumores y cotilleos. Ni siquiera para de mostrarle a Edward que ella no era la persona que creía.

—¿No tienes nada que decir?

Bella irguió los hombros.

—Estás muy equivocado sobre mí.

—No lo creo. Me has engañado, pero ahora tendrás que pagar por ello.

—¿Cómo dices? — murmuró ella, el vello de su nuca erizándose.

—Vamos a casarnos. Durante un año, para que todo el mundo sepa que mi hija es una Cullen.

Bella estaba segura de que había entendido mal. Jamás habría esperado que Edward quisiera casarse con ella. Unir su vida a la de Edward Cullen nunca fue una opción porque había jurado no cometer el mismo error que había cometido su madre. Elizabeth no crecería con unos padres que se peleaban continuamente, como le pasó a ella.

Su propia madre estaba embarazada cuando se casó. Renné Swan había querido a su marido y rezaba para que él la quisiera también, pero no pudo ser. Su padre había usado ese amor contra ella cada día de su vida.

¿Haría Edward lo mismo?

No sabía cómo, pero consiguió decir:

—Esto es absurdo. Puedes reconocer a Lizz como tu hija sin que tengamos que casarnos.

—No, quiero que sea oficial. Ya tengo la documentación preparada para casarnos el viernes a las tres de la tarde. Créeme, Bella, si intentas escapar te encontraré y durante el procedimiento de custodia mi abogado le explicará al juez que robaste cincuenta mil dólares, que has querido privar a tu hija de un padre y que has puesto su vida en peligro huyendo de mí...

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

—Conseguiré la custodia de mi hija. Y eso no es una amenaza, es una promesa.

—No harías eso —murmuró Bella, incrédula. Era su peor presadilla.

Edward apretó los labios.

—No me pongas a prueba.

—Es mi hija, Edward. La he llevado en mi vientre durante nueve meses, la he parido mientras tú estabas por ahí, acostándote con unas y con otras. Tú tienes muy poco derecho a ella...

—Soy su padre —la interrumpió él—. Pero no te preocupes, no pienso acostarme contigo. Tendremos dormitorios separados.

—¿Para que puedas seguir viviendo esa vida de libertino? —Bella negó con la cabeza—. No voy a dejar que tus novias desfilen delante de mi hija.

—No tendré ninguna amante durante un año. Y lo haré por respeto a mi hija, no a ti.

La derrota pesaba sobre sus hombros, pero es taba decidida a no dejar que él se diera cuenta. Intentó pensar en algo y sólo se le ocurrió una cosa que podría ayudarla:

—Sólo me casaré contigo si puedo volver a tra bajar para ti. Quiero encontrar a la persona que robó ese dinero.

Demostraría su inocencia sin que nadie tuviera que meterse en la vida de su tío Dan.

—¿Qué? ¿Trabajar para mí?

—Lo digo en serio —insistió Bella. Se mostraba firme, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada si él se lo negaba.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Pero no esperes robarnos más dinero.

El comentario era tan ofensivo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarlo de su casa.

—Si quisiera llevarme un dinero que no es mío lo haría en el sitio en el que estoy trabajando ahora, ¿no te parece?

—¿Trabajas?

La pregunta podría haberla divertido si la situación no fuese tan grave.

—Tengo que ganarme la vida.

—No, ya no —dijo él, arrogante—. Yo os mantendré a ti y a Elizabeth. No hace falta que trabajes.

—Me gusta trabajar. Es parte de lo que soy... —Bella decidió entonces que estaba contándole demasiado sobre sí misma. No quería darle más armas.

Ni quería que él la mantuviese, decidió. Sólo por Elizabeth aceptaría una pequeña ayuda económica de aquel hombre.

Y, si intentaba verlo de manera positiva, podría ser lo mejor. Lo único que lamentaba como madre soltera era no tener el tiempo que le gustaría para estar con su hija.

—Trabajaré un par de días a la semana contigo y el resto del tiempo lo pasaré con la niña. ¿De acuerdo?

Edward se quedó pensando un momento.

—De acuerdo.

—Y cuando termine el año nos divorciaremos —Bella no podía imaginarse a su lado un segundo más de lo necesario—. Prométemelo, Edward.

—Te lo garantizo.

.

..

* * *

**_:) wii aqi con una nueva historia espero les guste la verdad a mi me encanto en cuanto la lei ojala a ustedes les guste tambien ^.^ bssttss se despide Ame-Cullen-Swan_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stepheni Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion ^.^

**_

* * *

Capítulo Dos_**

**_._**

**_..  
_**

—Si alguien conoce alguna razón por la que esta pareja no pueda contraer matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

El corazón de Bella tembló de ansiedad du rante los segundos que siguieron, deseando que alguien, cualquiera, detuviese aquella absurda boda. Si Elizabeth se pusiera a llorar podría encontrar valor para decir que no a aquel matrimonio...

El oficiante siguió con la ceremonia.

Y, de repente, era demasiado tarde.

—Puede besar a la novia.

Oh, no, no.

Como si Edward supiera que no podría mirarlo en aquel momento por nada del mundo, puso una mano en su brazo y la giró hacia él con expresión solemne.

Cuando inclinó la cabeza, Bella no pudo contener un escalofrío, pero el roce de sus labios fue frío y rápido, como si quisiera demostrarla que él llevaba el mando y de ninguna manera esperaba que respondiese.

Y Bella se alegró.

Sería su secreto que sus besos siguieran haciéndola temblar. Y se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba, pensó mientras Edward daba un paso atrás, sus ojos oscuros e inescrutables.

La ceremonia había terminado y la familia de Edward, los únicos invitados, se levantaron para dar les la enhorabuena. Bella les había dicho que no tenía a nadie a quien invitar salvo unos tíos que vivían en el extranjero y que ahora estaban de viaje en Sudáfrica. Por supuesto era la verdad, pero no había querido contarles que mantenía una excelente relación con ellos. Y tampoco había querido invitar a su reducido círculo de amigos, de los que se había apartado un poco desde que nació Elizabeth, porque aquélla era una boda falsa.

De modo que sólo estaban los Cullen.

Pero no podía quejarse de cómo la trataban. Parecían muy felices con Elizabeth e incluso genuinamente contentos de que ella fuese parte de la familia. Bella estaba convencida de que también ellos creerían que había intentado atrapar a Edward, pero Carlisle Cullen y Esme estaban siendo la amabilidad personificada.

Incluso olvidó su resentimiento contra Carlisle por invadir su intimidad investigando la partida de nacimiento de Elizabeth cuando le ofreció un precioso ramo de flores en la puerta de la sala del juzgado donde iba a casarse con su hijo, los brillantes colores un contraste perfecto con la suave feminidad de su traje de chaqueta color marfil.

Esme había cortado una de las flores para ponerla en los cobrizos rizos de Elizabeth y ese gesto fa miliar sorprendió a Bella de tal forma que tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas.

—Necesitamos una fotografía de los novios y luego una de toda la familia —dijo Jasper.

—Sonríe —murmuró Edward, a su lado—. Quiero que mi familia piense que al menos podemos ser amables el uno con el otro.

—Pues habrá que hacer un esfuerzo.

Él rió suavemente y Bella sé encontró a sí misma sonriendo de verdad por primera vez desde que aquel hombre reapareció en su vida.

—Va a quedar muy bonita —dijo Jasper, mirando la pantalla digital—. Sí, mucho. Vamos a hacer unas cuantas más y luego que alguien haga una de todos juntos.

Bella seguía sonriendo, pero agradecía que no la hubieran fotografiado unos segundos antes. Porque le había costado disimular el efecto que ejercía en ella la devastadora sonrisa de Edward.

Edward Cullen sólo podía ser descrito como «de vastadoramente» guapo; sus elegantes facciones y su formidable físico haciendo que una mujer no pudiese apartar los ojos de él.

Y ahora era su marido.

Y el padre de Elizabeth, se recordó a sí misma, para no olvidar la razón por la que estaba allí.

Después de las fotografías, todo el mundo se dirigió al apartamento de Carlisle y Esme, donde tendría lugar un almuerzo.

Bella acababa de subir a la limusina cuando un reportero corrió hacia ellos y les hizo una fotografía por la ventanilla. Afortunadamente, el cuerpo de Bella ocultaba a la niña en ese mo mento.

Edward murmuró una palabrota mientras cerraba la puerta.

—No me gusta que le hagan fotografías a Lizzy.

Ella levantó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿No nos hemos casado para que todo el mundo sepa que es una Cullen?

—No quiero que aparezca en las revistas de cotilleos. Yo crecí teniendo que soportar a la prensa, pero ese mundo ha cambiado mucho y no quiero que la utilicen. No es para eso para lo que nos he mos casado.

Un poco más animada por esas palabras, Bella enterró la cara en el pelito de su hija. Por primera vez no temía que Elizabeth se quedara sola en el mundo si algo le ocurriese a ella. Su tío Dan haría lo que pudiese, por supuesto, pero no era lo mismo que ser criada por tu propio padre.

Se habría casado con mil hombres como Edward para que su hija tuviera a alguien a su lado, pensó.

Y luego se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era ese pensamiento. No había otro hombre como Edward Cullen. Era único, Y él lo sabía.

Bella no pudo evitar mostrarse un poco reservada cuando llegaron al apartamento de los padres de Edward, aunque todos eran amables con ella. Edward se quedó a su lado un momento y luego se apartó para pasear con su hija en brazos.

Le gustaría creer que Elizabeth era una especie de trofeo para él, pero sabía que no era verdad; Edward era un padre orgulloso.

Ocasionalmente le sonreía para que lo vieran los demás, pero Bella estaba convencida de que no iban a engañar a nadie. Sólo tenía que mirar a sus dos hermanos para ver la verdad en sus ojos: sabían que Elizabeth era la razón por la que Edward se había casado con ella.

Como sus esposas, Rosalie y Alice. Ninguna de ellas lo había tenido demasiado fácil. Rosalie era hija de una famosa estrella de cine, algo que no siempre debió resultar sencillo para ella, y el padre de Alice, acusado de fraude, estaba esperando sentencia.

Pero las dos eran muy agradables y parecían fe lices. Incluso le dijeron que debían quedar para comer juntas, pero Bella se limitó a asentir, sin fijar una fecha.

Y pensaba seguir manteniéndose al margen mientras le fuera posible. No serviría de nada forjar una amistad con ellas porque desaparecería de sus vidas en un año, pensó, observando a los hijos adoptivos de Rosalie y Emmett, Scott y Lillian, jugando por la casa.

Justo entonces Edward se colocó a su lado para hablar con Emmett. Seguía llevando a Elizabeth en brazos y la pobre niña lo miraba como si no supiera si llorar o no.

Pero él no parecía darse cuenta del nerviosismo de Elizabeth, como no notaba el suyo.

De repente, Edward inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla y cuando Elizabeth le devolvió una de sus sonrisillas sin dientes el corazón de Bella se hinchó de alegría.

Sí, estaban convirtiéndose en padre e hija.

—Has hecho lo que debías, por la niña — oyó la voz de Esme, a su lado.

Bella se sobresaltó.

—Sí, claro.

—Edward será un buen padre. —dijo Esme.

—Sí, estoy segura —asintió Bella. Si pensara lo contrario no se habría casado con él.

—Y tú serás buena para mi hijo.

—De eso no estoy tan segura.

—Yo sí. Edward necesita a alguien como tú.

—Te equivocas, Esme. Edward y yo no tenemos mucho en común.

Edward necesitaba una mujer a quien le gustase sa lir de fiesta. Y probablemente alguien con un apellido conocido y una buena cuenta en el banco, además.

Su suegra la miró, pensativa.

—Tú eres una persona encantadora. Y una mujer que pone a su hijo por encima de todo lo demás, como acabas de hacer casándote con Edward, es alguien a quien estamos orgullosos de tener en la familia.

Ella tuvo que parpadear rápidamente, emocionada.

—La mayoría de las madres entenderían lo que hago.

—No, cariño, no lo harían —dijo Esme, volvién dose para mirar a sus tres hijos.

Bella recordó entonces que Esme era en realidad la madrastra de Emmett y Jasper. Por lo que sabía de los Cullen, la madre de Emmett había muerto cuando él era pequeño y la de Jasper lo había dejado cuando el niño casi acababa de nacer. Carlisle había encontrado luego la felicidad con su tercera mujer, Esme, que había sido como una madre tanto para Edward como para los otros dos hijos de su marido.

—Tienes razón. No todas las madres son iguales —asintió Bella.

Unos minutos después, Carlisle golpeó su copa con una cucharilla para llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

—Lo primero, quiero felicitar a mi hijo pequeño y a su esposa por su boda —dijo, levantando su copa—. Por Bella y Edward. Que vuestro matrimonio sea fuerte y feliz.

—Por Bella y Edward —repitieron todos.

Bella sintió que le ardían las mejillas. ¿Era ella la única que veía esa expresión cínica en el rostro de su marido?

—Y ahora —dijo Carlisle—, Esme y yo tenemos un regalo especial para nuestras preciosas nueras: la primera muestra de nuestra edición limitada del perfume Cullen's Woman.

Esme les entregó unos preciosos frascos de perfume y, afortunadamente, las exclamaciones de Rosalie y Alice lograron que su callada respuesta pasara desapercibida. Sentía como si estuviera en gañándolos. Aquél no era su sitio. Y sólo tenía que mirara Edward para saber que él pensaba lo mismo.

Afortunadamente, la fiesta terminó dos horas después.

Elizabeth, cansada, había empezado a llorar y cuando Edward decidió que se iban para ella fue un alivio. Había sido una tarde muy larga y la niña se había portado como un ángel, pero ahora tenía que irse a la cuna.

Y esa cuna debía estar ahora... en casa de Edward. Aunque no sabía dónde vivía.

En los días previos a la boda habían hablado muy poco, sólo lo imprescindible, y por lo tanto no le había preguntado dónde vivía. Pero sabía que Edward se había encargado de contratar a una empresa de mudanzas para trasladar todo lo que quería llevarse, incluyendo los muebles de la habi tación de la niña.

Veinte minutos después atravesaban un portalón de hierro tras el que había una casa rodeada por un pintoresco jardín. En medio del jardín, un cartel que decía _Vendida._

—¿No me digas que has comprado esta casa para nosotros? —exclamó Bella, incrédula.

—Así es.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ayer.

—Pero sólo vamos a estar casados durante un año.

—¿Y qué? Era una buena inversión. Además, mi apartamento no era un sitio adecuado para una niña de once meses.

—Ya me imagino —murmuró Bella.

—Sólo había dos dormitorios— dijo él, con frialdad.

—Yo podría haberlo compartido con Lizz.

Desde luego, no lo hubiese compartido con él.

—Elizabeth necesita su propio espacio —Edward hizo una pausa—. Y tú necesitarás dormir si insistes en trabajar.

Muy bien, no podía criticar la decisión.

—Lizz y yo podríamos habernos quedado en mi apartamento y tú podrías haber seguido en el tuyo.

—No.

—Llevo un año viviendo allí. Es un buen aparta mento.

—Eso no significa que sea apropiado para Lizzy.

Eso le dolió.

—Ya veo —murmuró Bella. Evidentemente, le daba igual que ella viviera bajo un puente, pero Lizz tenía que vivir en un sitio acorde con la importancia del apellido Cullen. Se sintió mal al pensar eso porque parecía como si tuviera celos de su hija y no era así. Como ella llevaba ahora el apellido Cullen, aunque no pensara usarlo. Necesitaba usar el suyo para preservar cierta independencia.

No, era su tono dominante lo que la sacaba de quicio. Edward creía saber lo que era mejor para Lizz y no se molestaba en pedirle opinión.

Él salió del coche y abrió la puerta de atrás para sacar a Elizabeth de su sillita.

—Deja ahí sus cosas. Vendremos a buscarlas más tarde.

Ella intentó quitarle a la niña de los brazos.

—Trae, dámela.

—No, pesa mucho. Yo la llevaré —dijo Edward, subiendo los escalones del porche. En cuanto abrió la puerta Bella se encontró en un amplio vestíbulo del que podía ver los ventanales de un enorme salón a la derecha.

—¿Te molestaste en ver unas cuantas cosas antes de comprarla?

—¿Para qué? ¿No te parece bien?

—No digas tonterías, es preciosa.

—Yo siempre pienso antes de hacer las cosas, Bella.

No siempre, pensó ella cuando sus ojos se en contraron. Y comprobó que él pensaba lo mismo. La única vez que hizo algo sin reflexionar era precisamente la razón por la que estaban allí ahora.

—El ama de llaves llegará mañana —dijo él, con tono áspero—. Tiene su propio apartamento al otro lado de la casa.

Bella asintió mirando hacia el pasillo, no por que tuviera interés sino por no mirarlo a él.

—Más tarde te enseñaré toda la casa. Por el momento, vamos a ver las habitaciones —Edward se dirigió hacia el pasillo y, de nuevo, Bella tuvo que limitarse a seguirlo—. Este es tu dormitorio. Tienes tu propio cuarto de baño.

Al menos no tendrían que compartir el baño, pensó. Ni la preciosa cama de matrimonio que fingió no ver siquiera.

—Muy bonita.

—Esa puerta la conecta con el cuarto de Lizzy—le explicó Edward—. Y mi habitación está al otro lado.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de la realidad: iba a compartir casa con un hombre que parecía creer que tenía el monopolio de la virilidad.

Que Dios la ayudase.

De repente, Lizz vio su cuna y empezó a agitarse en los brazos de su padre.

—Quiere irse a dormir —dijo Bella.

Edward asintió.

—Todos sus muebles están aquí, como puedes ver así que te dejo mientras voy al coche a sacar el resto de sus cosas.

—Muy bien. Déjala en la alfombra mientras me organizo —murmuró ella, mirando alrededor. Los muebles de Lizz parecían minúsculos en aquella enorme habitación. Las paredes, pintadas en un tono amarillo pálido, tenían letras de can ciones infantiles hechas con estarcido. Su hija las vería desde su cuna.

Pero por el momento...

—Muy bien, señorita. Espera voy a ponerme cómoda —Bella colgó la chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla y se quedó con una camisola de seda—. Así está mejor. Y ahora te toca a ti.

Tomando a Lizz en brazos, la colocó sobre el cambiador.

—Has sido una niña muy buena. Mamá está muy orgullosa de ti...

Cinco minutos después, Edward estaba en el quicio de la puerta, dejando que la voz de Bella lo bañase mientras la veía ponerle el pijama a la niña. Le producía una sensación extraña ver a aquellas dos mujeres nuevas en su vida.

A su hija ya la quería.

Y a la otra... la deseaba.

Su pelo castaño y largo siempre le había parecido muy estiloso, pero aquel día se había hecho algo especial para la boda y tenía un aspecto fantástico.

Y ahora se había quitado la chaqueta, que dando sólo con una camisola de satén sujeta por dos estrechos tirantitos que dejaban al descubierto sus cremosos hombros. Con la falda ajustada, las medias de seda destacando sus largas piernas...

Edward tuvo que tragar saliva. Aquella mujer tenía que ser la madre más sexy del planeta.

Y maldita fuera, la deseaba.

Como si hubiera intuido su presencia, Bella giró la cabeza y él intentó disimular. No iba a ser fácil vivir en la misma casa y si ella supiera que le gustaría quitarle la ropa...

—Tendrás que enseñarme a hacer eso —le dijo.

—¿Quieres cambiar pañales?

—Creo que debería aprender a hacer esas cosas. Soy el padre de Lizzy y es mi obligación.

Bella se relajó un poco.

—Muy bien. Cambiar pañales será una experiencia muy interesante —sonrió, tomando a Lizz en brazos y volviéndose hacia la cuna.

—Espera, quiero darle un beso de buenas noches —Edward se inclinó para besar la regordeta mejilla de su hija—. Que duermas bien, Elizabeth Cullen.

Olía a talco, pero cuando se echó hacia atrás le llegó una nota de Cullen's Woman, el perfume especial que estaba convirtiéndose en un éxito en el mundo entero. Todas las mujeres de la familia lo llevaban y ahora Bella también.

Y le sentaba de maravilla.

Sólo durante un año, se recordó a sí mismo, decepcionado por la mujer que era. Maldita fuera por robar los cincuenta mil dólares. No quería, una ladrona por esposa ni para madre de su hija.

Un año, nada más.

Y luego podría ponerse el perfume que le diese la gana.

—Hay comida y café en la cocina —le dijo, antes de darse la vuelta.

—Gracias, no tengo apetito.

—Ninguno de los dos ha comido mucho.

—¿Pensabas cenar conmigo?

—¿Algún problema?

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

—No, por lo visto no.

—La cocina está al final del pasillo, a la derecha—dijo él entonces.

No soportaba sentirse atraído por ella. Era hielo y fuego al mismo tiempo y, mirándola, recordó lo que tendría si decidía acostarse con ella. Pero no era así como debía ser. Y menos desde el primer día.

Cinco minutos después Bella entraba en la cocina. Había vuelto a ponerse la chaqueta, pero si pensaba que eso era como una especie de escudo contra él estaba equivocada. El fino material ocul taba sus hombros y los firmes pechos, pero no podía esconder esa figura de junco.

Bella lo pilló mirándola y Edward vio un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos color chocolate antes de que girase la cabeza.

«Mírame otra vez», hubiera querido decir, pero inmediatamente cercenó ese pensamiento.

Ni mirar.

Ni tocar.

—Es una cocina estupenda —comentó ella. — A tu ama de llaves le encantará.

—También será tu ama de llaves.

—Yo nunca he tenido servicio.

—Ahora eres una Cullen, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Bella levantó la barbilla, orgullosa.

—Voy a conservar mi apellido. Lizz es la Cullen, no yo.

Eso no debería haberlo sorprendido, pero así fue. La mayoría de las mujeres que el conocía saltarían ante la oportunidad de formar parte de la poderosa familia Cullen.

Edward arrugó el ceño. ¿Esa demostración de independencia sería otro engaño? Bella podría no haber querido aquel matrimonio, pero desde luego sabía cómo aprovechar una oportunidad.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Porque eres una mujer liberada? —preguntó, irónico.

—No creo que tenga ningún sentido usar un apellido que no pienso seguir usando.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

—¿No vas a discutir? — preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—No, estoy de acuerdo. Es lo más lógico.

—Ah —Bella no salía de su estupor—. Muy bien —luego, volviéndose para mirar las bandejas de sándwiches sobre la encimera—. Esto tiene un aspecto muy apetitoso.

Lo único que a Edward le parecía apetitoso era ella. —Mi madre ha debido pensar que estaríamos muertos de hambre.

—Es un detalle.

Curiosamente, su madre había dicho que Bella era encantadora. Y eso lo preocupaba. No quería que su familia se encariñase con ella. Sus padres se quedarían atónitos si supieran qué clase de persona que era. Para ellos, sería muy duro descubrir que la madre de su nieta era una persona indigna de confianza.

Edward señaló uno de los taburetes.

—Come lo que quieras —murmuró, alejándose hacía el otro lado de la cocina.

Bella se sentó en uno de los taburetes y tomó un sándwich. Parecía estar relajada, pero él sabía que no era así.

—Hablando de mi madre, te he visto charlando con ella esta tarde— le dijo, recordando las ganas que había sentido de apartarlas.

—Sí, bueno, hemos charlado un rato.

—Parecíais muy enfrascadas en la conversación.

—Seguramente porque lo estaríamos —dijo ella, mordiendo el sándwich.

—Espero que no hayas planeado ganarte el corazón de mi madre.

—Sólo estaba intentando ser amable con ella. Es una persona muy agradable.

—Mi madre parece predispuesta a que le caigas bien y eso la hace vulnerable.

—¿Vulnerable? Yo no tengo la menor intención de hacerle daño. Ni a ella ni a nadie.

—¿Segura?

Bella dejó el sándwich sobre el plato y se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Edward? Eres un bastardo.

Eso lo llenó de furia.

—No, hasta ahora mi hija era la bastarda.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso...

—¿No te gusta escuchar la verdad? —el aire es taba cargado de tensión—. De repente, estoy casado con una belleza traicionera que no sólo le ha robado dinero a mi familia, sino que también me ha robado casi un año de la vida de mi hija. Creo que tengo cincuenta mil y una razones para estar enfadado ahora mismo, ¿no te parece?

—Yo no robé ese dinero de modo que no, no me parece —replicó ella, indignada—. Pero permite que te recuerde que también tienes una buena razón para mostrarme respeto. Y que la niña está ahí, en ese dormitorio.

Elizabeth.

La animosidad de Edward se vio atemperada, a regañadientes, por el espíritu batallador de su flamante esposa.

—Admite que robaste el dinero. Eso haría que te respetase un poco más.

—No puedo confesar algo que no he hecho.

—Deja de mentir, Bella...

Ella saltó del taburete.

—Espero que te atragantes con la comida, Edward Cullen —murmuró, saliendo de la cocina.

Edward la vio salir y su apetito desapareció. Se sentía mal por hablarle así pero, maldita fuera, había hecho lo que debía.

Tenía que recordar, y no dejar de recordarlo, que su nueva esposa podía parecer un ángel, pero bajo esa dulce fachada era el ser más engañoso que había conocido nunca.

.

..

* * *

Olaa! muxas grasias por sus reviews de bienvenida de verdad los aprecio mucho xD respecto a algunos reviews...

**Supattinsondecullen:** lo del dinero mmm :/ no lo se solo el progreso del fic lo dira jeje xD

**Lauri R:** See ami igual me dan ganas de cachetear a este Edward pero bueno mas adelante se ira dando cuenta de sus acciones y con respecto a lo de Bella mmm... xD

**Nany87:** Mmmhh... de un principio Edward sera asi pro mas adelante cambiara xD

**Lokitaka95:** Muxas gracias por seguir miis historias muchas gracias de verdad ^.^

**Adicullen:** La verdad esq el cree q la conoce pro no es asi xD

y para las demas muchas gracias por sus reviews ^.^

Nos leemos

¿Review?


	4. Chapter 3

_Capítulo Tres_

_._

_..  
_

Después del encontronazo con Edward, Bella no había esperado pegar ojo, pero cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente se sentía mucho más capaz de soportar su nueva vida de casada.

Y la grosera actitud de su marido hacia ella, de cidió, saltando de la cama. Tenía que lidiar con lo que la vida le había puesto por delante, como ha bía hecho siempre.

Lizz seguía dormida cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto y el corazón de Bella se llenó de amor maternal al mirar su carita. Edward podía pensar lo que quisiera de ella y podía hacérselo pasar mal durante aquel año, pero mientras Lizz estuviera a salvo, sana y feliz, ella sería capaz de soportar cualquier cosa.

Incluso al carismático mujeriego Edward Cullen.

Después de ducharse, contenta de no tener que hacerlo a toda prisa como siempre, se puso unos pantalones y un top de punto de color ma rrón. Y cuando volvió a entrar en el cuarto de Lizz la encontró sentada en la cuna, balbuceando y jugando con sus muñecos.

—¡Ahí está el tesoro de mamá! —después de darle un gran beso le cambió el pañal y le puso una ca misetita blanca—. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

No sabía muy bien qué tendría planeado Edward aquel día... si tenía algo.

Al entrar en la cocina se sobresaltó al ver a una mujer de mediana edad.

—Usted debe ser la señora Cullen.

— Por favor, llámeme Bella.

—Yo soy Sue, el ama de llaves. Ah, y esa niña tan preciosa debe ser Elizabeth se parece mucho a su padre

—Espero que eso sea un cumplido— dijo Edward, queentraba en ese momento, inclinándose para besar a Lizz.

Bella estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás. Por un momento había pensado que iba a besarla a ella también. Y le pareció ver un brillo burlón en los ojos verdes...

—Pues claro que sí, señor Cullen —sonrió Sue—. Pero vayan a la terraza, les serviré allí el desayuno.

Edward le quitó a la niña de los brazos sin pedir per miso y Bella los siguió, irritada por tanta soberbia.

—Disculpa —le dijo en voz baja. — ¿Tienes que ha cer eso?

—¿Qué?

—Quitarme a Lizz de los brazos. No es un pa quete, por si no lo sabes.

Él sentó a la niña en la trona, que Sue debía haber colocado en la terraza.

—Pensé que te estaba ayudando. Pesa mucho.

—Lo sé porque llevo once meses llevándola de un sitio a otro —le recordó ella.

—¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso? —le espetó Edward, luchando contra la barra de seguridad—. ¿Cómo se pone esto?

Bella lo miró, burlona.

—Así.

—Parece muy fácil, pero...

—No es fácil, es a prueba de niños.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Estás intentando decirme algo? No, no me contestes —suspiró luego, sentándose y tomando la cafetera—. ¿Qué te parece Sue?

—Parece agradable y eficiente.

—Viene muy bien recomendada. Además, ha he cho cursos de cuidados infantiles y está de acuerdo en cuidar de Lizzy mientras tú trabajas.

—¿Sue va a ser su niñera?

—Sí.

—Pero Lizz va a la guardería...

—Me temo que eso ya no puede ser.

—¿Entonces la saco de la guardería sólo porque tú lo digas?

Edward dejó la cafetera sobre la mesa.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo quiera o deje de querer. Es por el bien de nuestra hija.

Bella tuvo que contar hasta cinco y luego dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—¿No crees que con tantas cosas nuevas en su vida sería mejor que algunas siguieran siendo como antes?

—Las cosas no pueden seguir igual, Elizabeth es ahora una Cullen. Recuerda a aquel fotógrafo que se lanzó sobre el coche después de la boda.¿De verdad quieres que corra ese riesgo en la guar dería o algo peor?

A Bella se le encogió el corazón.

—No...

—Será sólo temporalmente. Luego buscaremos otra guardería de confianza, algún sitio que esté cerca de aquí y en el que haya seguridad, ¿te pa rece?

Ella asintió, sin saber si se atrevería a dejar a la niña en manos de extraños alguna vez. Quizá estaba exagerando, pero quería que Lizz tuviese una vida normal. Y ahora que su hija era recono cida como una Cullen, eso sería imposible.

Sue entró en ese momento con un cuenco de cereales y, después de darle las gracias, Bella se concentró en darle el desayuno a la niña.

—Por cierto —dijo Edward—, mi padre se ha ofrecido a cuidar de Lizzy cuando haga falta, especial mente si tenemos que salir alguna noche.

—Es muy considerado por su parte, pero no creo que sea necesario.

—Puede que nos veamos obligados a acudir a al gún evento.

—Nos hemos casado para darle tu apellido a Lizz. Nada más —le recordó Bella**.**

—A mí tampoco me gusta, pero hay ciertas obli gaciones que van con el apellido. ¿Preferirías que fuese con otra mujer?

La idea de verlo con otra mujer siempre la ha bía puesto enferma, pero sólo porque lo deseaba para ella sola. Odiaba ser una de tantas.

Y, sin embargo, había hecho el amor con él sin preservativo. Estaba ligeramente borracha, pero en el fondo sabía que podía confiar en Edward. Y, ab surdamente, seguía confiando en él.

—No me gustaría que salieras con otra mujer... por Lizz. Pero es decisión tuya. Es tu vida, haz lo que te parezca.

El murmuró algo ininteligible.

—No pienso salir con otra mujer, sólo quería que vieras lo absurdo de la situación. Si necesito que alguien me acompañe a algún sitio, serás tú, Bella. Por Lizzy—le recordó.

La niña en cuestión empezó a emitir balbuceos mientras intentaba quitarle a su madre la cuchara.

—Lo siento, cariño —se disculpó Bella.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a Edward, él es taba echando muesli en un cuenco y decidió no discutir más. Muy bien, tendría que hacer ciertas cosas como esposa de Edward Cullen.

Unos minutos después, él apartaba el cuenco de cereales.

—Hay un bonito parque en la esquina. Debería mos llevar a la niña.

—¿Al parque, hoy?

Era sábado, pero no esperaba que Edward sugiriera algo así.

—¿Por qué no? Hace muy buen día y el aire fresco le sentará bien.

De modo que había comprado una casa junto a un parque para la niña. Se estaba tomando en serio lo de ser padre, evidentemente. Jamás lo hubiera esperado.

—Sí, supongo que le gustará—murmuró.

Media hora después, Bella le dio una lección rápida sobre cómo vestir a Lizz y luego metió a la niña en el cochecito.

—Yo lo empujaré —dijo Edward.

—No hace falta.

—No me importa, en serio.

Bella entendió que de verdad quería hacerlo, de modo que no discutió.

Era extraño ir al parque con él. Nunca en un millón de años se habría imaginado con Edward Cullen en esa situación.

Casados.

Padres.

Pero no amantes.

Una vez en el parque, Edward parecía un orgulloso padre más, empujando a Lizz en el columpio, bajándola por el tobogán, llevándola al pequeño ca rrusel donde insistió en que Bella se uniera a ellos. Un par de veces tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que nada de aquello era real.

Sólo era real para él y para Lizz.

No eran una familia de verdad.

En el parque había un lago con cisnes y patos. Un hombre les echaba pan y las aves hundían rápidamente la cabeza en el agua para comérselo. Lizz observaba la escena, fascinada.

El hombre siguió tirando trozos de pan y la niña, que parecía encontrarlo divertidísimo, em pezó a reír. Su risa era contagiosa y el corazón de Bella se llenó de amor no sólo por su hija sino por que podía compartir ese momento con Edward.

Era un momento precioso.

De repente, Edward levantó a Lizz en el aire, mirándola como si fuera lo más bonito que había visto nunca.

—¡Es preciosa! —exclamó.

Y Bella experimentó una curiosa oleada de ter nura.

—Sí, es verdad.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante un se gundo, pero Lizz empezó a agitar las pierne citas y él apartó la mirada.

—Es hora de irnos.

El paseo por el parque había terminado.

Una vez de vuelta en casa, Edward sacó a la niña del cochecito y la puso en brazos de Bella.

—Me voy a la oficina, tengo mucho trabajo pen diente. Si tienes algún problema, llámame.

Él tenía trabajo pendiente...

Evidentemente, Edward había olvidado que tam bién ella trabajaba. Después de presentar su carta de renuncia en la empresa, había acordado con el señor Wainwright que terminaría algunos informes importantes. Tenía una tonelada de trabajo el fin de semana. Trabajo que pensaba hacer cuando Lizz le dejase un momento libre.

Al contrario que Edward, que sencillamente se marchaba cuando le convenía, olvidando por completo sus obligaciones paternales.

—Bueno, cariño, nos hemos quedado solas otra vez —suspiró Lana—. ¿Quieres ver la casa? —Lizz clavó en ella sus ojitos—. Sí, claro-que quieres verla.

Se negaba a dejar que su enfado con Edward le es tropease el día.

La casa, de una sola planta, destilaba elegancia y estilo, aunque, evidentemente, había sido amueblada por un decorador y necesitaba un toque per sonal. Tenía cuatro dormitorios, uno de los cuales era el de Edward, claro.

Bella sintió la tentación de echar un vistazo, pero decidió no hacerlo.

También tenía un comedor muy elegante que, seguramente, no usarían nunca porque Edward no invitaría a nadie. Pero lo que más le gustaba era el informal cuarto de estar, con ventanales que da ban al jardín y la piscina que, afortunadamente, estaba rodeada por una valla de seguridad para que Lizz no pudiera caerse.

Era un sitio precioso, muy diferente a la casa enla que ella había crecido. Aquélla era mucho más sencilla y sus cuatro paredes se habían visto sa cudidas por los gritos de sus padres...

Bella intentó apartar de sí esos recuerdos. Se sentiría feliz en aquella casa si su matrimonio fuese real. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas, intentaría disfrutar en lo posible durante el tiempo que du rase, sin encariñarse.

Como no pensaba encariñarse con los Cullen.

A la hora de comer, Sue sugirió que lo hiciese en la terraza para aprovechar el sol y le pareció buena idea. Lizz jugaba contenta en el parque mientras ella aprovechaba la oportunidad para relajarse un poco.

Pero media hora después, la niña empezó a protestar y Bella la metió en la cuna. Afortunadamente, se quedó dormida enseguida.

Había llegado el momento de ponerse a trabajar.

Cerrando la puerta que conectaba su habita ción con la de Lizz, se quitó los zapatos y exten dió los papeles sobre la cama y el suelo. Sin duda Edward querría usar el estudio y, aunque también ella podía hacerlo, le sería más fácil concentrarse en su propio espacio.

La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana em pezaba a adormilarla, pero siguió trabajando hasta que no pudo más. Podría echarse una siestecita, pensó...

Pero no, tenía que terminar aquel informe. No podía dormirse. Necesitaba aprovechar el tiempo que Lizz estuviera durmiendo o tendría que es tar despierta toda la noche.

Pero la luz del sol era tan cálida, tan agradable...

Algo rozó su hombro y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Edward a su lado. La luz del sol había desaparecido y la habitación estaba envuelta en sombras.

—Es casi la hora de cenar.

Ella se sentó en la cama, aún medio dormida.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—No me hagas preguntas que no puedo responder —dijo él.

—¿Dónde está Lizz?

—Sue y yo hemos cuidado de ella mientras tú dormías.

Bella se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No puedo creer que no la haya oído llorar.

—No ha llorado. Cuando volví a casa estaba ju gando en su cuna y _hemos _estado en el salón... conociéndonos un poco mejor. Luego Sue me ha ayudado a bañarla y a darle la cena. Ya está lista para irse adormir.

Bella tenía la impresión de que estaba empezando a ser «un bien superfluo» en lo que se refería a su hija.

—¿Has estado trabajando? —preguntó Edward, señalando los papeles.

—Sesupone que debería haber estado trabajando, pero me quedé dormida —suspiró ella, saltando de la cama.

—¿Por qué estás trabajando un fin de semana?

Bella suspiró cansada. ¿Él podía trabajar los fines de semana y ella no?

—Tengo que dejar muchas cosas resueltas antes de irme de la oficina.

—Supongo que podrían contratar a otra per sona.

—Sí, claro, pero yo quiero dejarlo todo arreglado —dijo ella, pasándose una mano por la pernera del pantalón—. Al menos, después de esa larga siesta po dré trabajar esta noche.

—No.

Bella, que estaba poniéndose los zapatos, le vantó la mirada.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho que no. Has tenido un fin de se mana muy ajetreado y no quiero que trabajes por la noche.

Su rabia se enfrió un poco al ver que Edward pare cía sinceramente preocupado por ella.

—No te metas en mis cosas...

—Elizabeth necesita una madre que esté sana y despierta, no agotada —dijo él entonces.

De modo que estaban hablando de Lizz otra vez. No le parecía mal que se preocupase por lo que la niña necesitaba, pero estaba claro que ella no le preocupaba en absoluto.

—Pareces haber olvidado que tú has ido a traba jar hoy y tú eres el padre de la niña —le recordó—. ¿Debería yo cuestionar si estás o no demasiado cansado para cuidar de ella?

Edward le concedió el punto, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

—Sí, mucho —asintió Bella, señalando los papeles.

—Muy bien, vamos a hacer un trato: yo cuidaré de Lizzy mañana si tú te vas a la cama esta noche sin trabajar.

—¿Tú cuidarás de ella durante todo el día?

—La llevaré a casa de mis padres durante un par de horas y luego Sue puede ayudarme. ¿Te parece?

Bella estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerlo todo sola que tardó un segundo en decidirse.

Y, de repente, se dio cuenta del enorme cambio que ese matrimonio iba a representar. Cuando eran sólo Lizz y ella, estaba ocupada siendo res ponsable de todos los aspectos de la vida de su hija y los suyos propios. Ahora no tenía que cocinar, ni limpiar ni ir a la compra... en realidad, no tenía nada que hacer en la casa. Y tampoco tendría que sentarse cada noche para decidir qué facturas po día pagar y cuáles debían esperar. De hecho, tenía muchísimo tiempo libre.

Y tendría que aprender a compartir a su hija. Aunque acostumbrarse a eso le llevaría algún tiempo.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, pero tengo que traba jar un rato esta noche. A menos que tú tuvieras otros planes... no querrás que vayamos a algún sitio, ¿no?— le preguntó, recordando la conversación que ha bían mantenido por la mañana.

—No, no nos esperan en ningún sitio —suspiró él. — Pero voy a salir después de cenar.

—Ah, entonces no hay ningún problema. Me pondré a trabajar cuando Lizz se haya dormido —Bella se concentró en ponerse los zapatos para no tener que mirarlo.

—No, ninguno —asintió Edward, antes de salir de la habitación.

Y ella se sentó en la cama con el corazón enco gido. ¿Iba a salir con otra mujer?, se preguntó. Le había dicho que no tendría amantes durante un año en consideración a Lizz, pero... ¿cumpliría Edward esa promesa?

¿Podría hacerlo?.

* * *

Disculpen la demora pero aora no tengo tiempo de explicarles a asiq espero q les guste el capi bssttss y gracias por todos sus Reviews xD

Nos leemos

¿Review?


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Todos los persoinajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Maxine Sullivan ^.^_**

**_Nota** Leer abajo es importante_**

_

* * *

Capítulo cuatro_

_._

_..  
_

—¿Quién soy? —Carlisle, con la niña sentada sobre sus rodillas, se tapaba y destapaba la cara con un periódico, haciendo reír a Lizz.

—Mira que te gusta una cara bonita, papá —sonrió Edward.

—¿Cómo no me va a gustar? Esta niña es preciosa.

También Edward se sentía lleno de orgullo. Nunca había necesitado la aprobación de su padre, pero era una sensación agradable saber que contaba con ella.

—Cuando se trata de la familia, es un blando— dijo Esme entrando en la habitación con un oso de peluche en las manos.

—Y no es el único —sonrió Edward.

Su madre sonrió también.

—Puedo malcriar a mi nieta, tengo todo el derecho del mundo.

—Oye, que no yo no me he quejado.

El rostro de Lizz se iluminó de inmediato y, olvidándose de su abuelo, intentó agarrar el osito. Edward tuvo que reír al ver la cara de indignación de su padre.

—¿Entonces el matrimonio entre Bella y tú va bien? —le preguntó luego, dejando a Lizz en manos de su mujer.

Él no dejó de sonreír, aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo.

—Sólo llevamos dos días casados, papá.

—Dales tiempo, Carlisle —lo regañó Esme.

Edward no la corrigió. No le había contado a su fa milia que su matrimonio con Bella sólo duraría un año, pero tenían que saber que no estaban enamorados. Y si no lo sabían, él no iba a contárselo.

Afortunadamente, Elizabeth empezó a ponerse un poco irritable en ese momento y eso distrajo su atención.

—Es hora de su siesta— murmuró, tomando a su hija en brazos.

—Ven —dijo Esme —. Hemos puesto una cuna en la habitación de invitados.

—No habrás convertido esa habitación en una juguetería, ¿verdad?

—No, aún no —sonrió su madre.

Lizz durmió durante un par de horas, de modo que no llegó a casa hasta media tarde y Bella salió corriendo para abrazar a la niña como si hubiera estado fuera una semana.

—La he traído en buenas condiciones —bromeó Edward, preguntándose cómo sería si lo recibiese así a él. No, mejor no pensar en ello.

—¿Ha ido todo bien? ¿Has tenido algún problema?

—Siento decepcionarte, pero no. Todo bien.

—Me alegro— la expresión satisfecha de Bella resultaba casi alarmante—. Porque Sue ha ido a visitar a su hermana en el hospital y no volverá hasta tarde.

—¿Y? —murmuró Edward. Bella parecía pensar que sería incapaz de cuidar de la niña él solo.

—¿Crees que podrás seguir cuidando de Lizz durante el resto del día?

—Pues claro.

—Ah, estupendo. Llámame si necesitas algo. —'No cuentes con ello', pensó él. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que parecía cansada. —¿Qué tal va el trabajo?

—Más o menos.

—Pues entonces será mejor que sigas con ello.

—Estaré en el estudio si me necesitas para algo.

—No hará falta— replicó Edward, con más aspereza de la que pretendía.

Mientras Bella volvía al estudio sin poder evitar un gesto de desilusión, él apretó los labios, enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué lamentaba haberle contestado de manera tan brusca? Al fin y al cabo, Bella había tenido a Lizz para ella sola durante once meses.

Ahora era su turno.

Recordar que le había escondido la existencia de la niña, pensar que podría no haber sabido que tenía una hija, no haberla oído reír, no habervisto su carita, hizo que su corazón se endure ciera aún más. Una cosa estaba clara: no pensaba alquilar su apartamento de soltero porque le servía como desahogo. Aunque, de repente, no le apetecía volver allí.

Estuvo una hora jugando con Lizz en la al fombra del salón y después la dejó con sus muñecos mientras se sentaba para ver un rato la televisión.

Pero, un minuto después, la niña lanzó un alarido que lo levantó del sofá. Rápidamente la tomó en brazos y la miró de arriba abajo para ver dónde se había hecho daño, pero no parecía tener nada.

A lo mejor tenía hambre... sí, podía intentar darle un potito. Abrir un frasco no podía ser tan difícil.

Pero eso no sirvió de nada.

Nada servía de nada. Lizz seguía llorando. Bella apareció entonces en la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Va todo bien por aquí?

Edward la miró, aliviado.

—No tengo ni idea— le confesó—. No deja de llorar y no sé qué hacer.

—Estos últimos días han sido muy agitados para ella, yo creo que está cansada —murmuró, quitán dole la cucharilla de la mano—. A ver, corazón mío. Vamos a tomar la cena y luego a la camita.

Sonaba muy sencillo.

Y era sencillo cuando Bella lo hacía, pensó Edward media hora después, cuando la niña estaba cenada, bañada y dormida en su cuna.

—La verdad es que lo haces muy bien —tuvo que reconocer.

Ella cerró la puerta de la habitación y levantó la mirada.

—No creas que es fácil. Hay que acostumbrarse.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Ninguno de los dos parpadeó.

Estaban muy cerca y el aroma del perfume parecía ir directamente desde su nariz a su entrepierna. Si fuera otra mujer no dudaría en tomarla entre sus brazos para hacerle el amor apasionadamente.

Pero no a aquella mujer.

Aquella mujer y la pasión se mezclaban demasiado bien.

Con el pulso acelerado de deseo, Edward se dio la vuelta para no hacer algo que lamentase después.

— Voy a darme una ducha.

_Una larga ducha fría._

El corazón de Bella latía a mil por hora mien tras veía a Edward alejándose por el pasillo. Por un segundo había creído que iba a besarla. Casi había sido como en la fiesta de Navidad otra vez... Pero esta vez ninguno de los dos había bebido.

Se sentía agradecida por lo bien que estaba cuidando de Lizz y, seguramente, los dos estaban cansados por todo lo que había ocurrido aquella semana. Eso era todo.

_Sí, eso era todo._

No podía ser otra cosa. Edward la odiaba por haberle escondido la existencia de su hija. Además pensaba que le había robado dinero. Se odiaría a sí mismo por la mañana si hiciera el amor con ella.

Y también ella se odiaría.

Debía tener cuidado para no volver a acercarse tanto en el futuro, decidió, mientras iba a la cocina a calentar la cena que Sue había dejado hecha. Trabajaría una hora más antes de cenar.

Acababa de sentarse frente al escritorio cuando sonó su móvil. Era su ex jefe, el señor Wainwright...

Unos minutos después salía del estudio echando humo por las orejas.

No podía creerlo.

De hecho, no lo creía.

¿Cómo a un hombre que se enorgullecía tanto de su trabajo podía no ocurrírsele que también ella estaba orgullosa del suyo?

Después de dar un golpecito en la puerta de la habitación y sin esperar más, empujó la puerta. —¿Cómo te atreves? —le espetó, sin preámbulos.

—¿Cómo me atrevo a qué?

—¡Has llamado al señor Wainwright! Me ha di cho que ya no tengo que volver a la oficina o ter minar el informe...

—¿Y has venido a darme las gracias? —bromeó él.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso —dijo Bella—. Bueno, no, perdona, claro que lo creo. Tú eres ese tipo de persona. Los Cullen hacen lo que les parece, cuando les parece y a quien les parece ¿no?

—En mi opinión, cuando uno quiere algo debe ir a buscarlo.

Ella lo miró, desdeñosa.

—¿Le has ofrecido algo a cambio de ese pequeño favor? ¿Es eso Edward?

Él apretó los dientes con tal fuerza que se marcaban los músculos de su mandíbula.

—Es una simple cuestión de negocios —contestó.

Algo, no sabía qué, hizo que Bella deslizase la mirada hacia abajo. Y sus ojos se encontraron con los duros contornos de su torso.

Su ancho torso desnudo.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba vistiendose y que aún tenía la mano en la cremallera del pantalón... que subió en ese momento.

El sonido de la cremallera fue como un estallido y, de repente, sintió que toda la sangre le subía a la cara. Pero el brillo burlón de sus ojos la obligó a apartar la mirada. Edward sabía cómo la afectaba.

Era tan arrogante...

Furiosa, intentó recuperar la tranquilidad.

—Mi carrera no es asunto tuyo ni tiene nada que ver con nosotros —le recordó.

—Quiero que te quedes en casa con Lizzy.

Indignada, Bella olvidó su torso desnudo, el informe y la cremallera del pantalón.

—¿Quieres que me quede en casa? ¿Y desde cuando tomas las decisiones por mí?

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron.

—Me refería a esta semana, nada más. Tú misma has dicho que han sido demasiados cambios para la niña. Sólo quería que estuvieras a su lado unos días mientras se acostumbra a la nueva casa y a todo lo demás.

Bella creía en su preocupación por Lizz, pero no tenía que pasar por encima de ella para asegurar el bienestar de la niña.

—Deberías haberme consultado —le espetó, irguiendo los hombros—. No puedes meterte en mi vida profesional así como así. Tienes que aprender a respetar a los demás, Edward. Quedamos en que trabajaría contigo tres días a la semana y si te has echado atrás...

—No he dicho que fuera a echarme atrás —la interrumpió él.

—Pues muy bien. Pero no vuelvas a interferir en mi trabajo —le advirtió Bella antes de salir de la habitación.

—¿Bella?

Ella se detuvo, pero no volvió la cabeza.

—No olvides que vuelvo a ser tu jefe. Tu carrera ahora y en el futuro está en mis manos.

Esta vez sí se volvió.

—Y tú no olvides que soy una Cullen. También yo puedo jugar sucio.

Después de eso volvió al estudio, furiosa por la arrogancia de su marido. Si pensaba que había ganado esa batalla, estaba más que equivocado. Aunque no trabajase para Wainwright, tenía un día antes de empezar de nuevo en la empresa Cullen. Terminaría aquellos informes aunque no fuera a pegar ojo en toda la noche, decidió. Era cuestión de orgullo y una pequeña victoria sobre su todopoderoso y controlado marido.

Cinco minutos después oyó el motor del coche de Edward. Evidentemente, esa noche iba a cenar sola.

Y debería alegrarse. No quería cenar con un hombre que exigía que se hicieran las cosas siempre a su gusto. Un hombre que pasaba por encima todo el mundo sin pensar en los sentimientos de nadie.

Bella sintió un escalofrío al recordar a su padre saliendo de casa por las noches...

¿Dónde iría Edward? ¿Con quién habría quedado? ¿Volvería oliendo a alcohol? ¿O a otra mujer? No, de ser así no podría cumplir el trato que habían hecho. Había cosas que no estaba dispuesta a so portar.

A las once oyó sus pasos en la puerta del estudio y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando pasó de largo. Así era como tenía que ser, se decía a sí misma. Quería ser sólo una pausa en su vida hasta que llegara el momento de separarse.

.

..

El rostro de Edward no revelaba nada cuando salió a la terraza por la mañana pero Bella sabía que ella se había puesto colorada. No quería pensar en la discusión del día anterior, ni en el sonido de la cremallera, ni en la idea de pasar las manos por su torso desnudo. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Y sabía que él se daba cuenta.

—¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? —le preguntó.

—Pasar el día con la niña —contestó ella. No había necesidad de decirle que pensaba terminar los informes para Wainwright.

—Que lo pases bien.

—Lo haré.

Edward se marchó poco después y Bella le pidió a Sue que atendiese a Lizz mientras ella terminaba con su trabajo. Estaba tan centrada que a media tarde pudo llevarle los informes al señor Wainwright. Sentía un gran orgullo mientras le entregaba los documentos, pero esa sensación desapareció cuando oyó a una de las secretarias comentar la suerte que había tenido de «pillar» a un Cullen.

Bella, con la cabeza bien alta, salió de la oficina. Ella no se sentía afortunada en absoluto.

Todo lo contrario.

Cuando llegó a casa se quedó desconcertada al ver el coche de Edward en la entrada. Aunque daba igual que supiera que había salido, ella no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. Mejor, pensó, así aprendería a no meterse en su vida.

Lo encontró sentado en el sofá del salón, con Lizz sobre las rodillas, riendo los dos. Y le dio un poco de pena no ser parte de la diversión.

—Has vuelto temprano.

Edward levantó la mirada y su sonrisa desapareció.

—Quería ver a Lizzy.

—Ya claro.

—Sue me ha dicho que has ido a ver al señor Wainwright.

—Así es —le confirmó ella, desafiante—. A pesar de tus manejos he terminado los informes.

—Me alegro por ti.

Pasmada por la respuesta, Bella se dio la vuelta.

Cada día la sorprendía más. Cada vez que intentaba odiarlo él hacía o decía algo que la obligaba a cambiar de opinión. Aunque no duraba mucho, decidió después de cenar, cuando Edward dijo que volvía a salir.

Pero a la mañana siguiente se alegró secretamente de estar en su compañía cuando salieron del ascensor en la planta octava del cuartel general de Cullen. No estaba nerviosa, más bien incómoda. La persona que había robado esos cincuenta mil dólares podría estar allí, observándola.

La ayudante de Edward, una mujer de media edad, se acercó para saludarla cariñosamente.

—¡Bella, me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto.

—Gracias, Kate—dijo ella, un poco más animada por el cálido recibimiento. Siempre le había gustado trabajar allí... hasta que sus sentimientos por Edward la habían superado.

De repente, al ver el despacho de Edward, recordó la fiesta de Navidad y sintió que le ardían las mejillas, pero afortunadamente nadie más pareció darse cuenta.

Kate le entregó un montón de mensajes. —Llega tarde a su primera reunión, señor Cullen—lo regañó con tono maternal.

—Lo sé, pero ahora tenemos una niña y eso es lo primero de todo. Lo demás puede esperar —Edward se volvió hacia Bella con gesto distante—.Kate te acompañará a tu nuevo despacho.

Después entró en el suyo y cerró la puerta sin decir una palabra más.

—Los padres recientes suelen estar de mal humor —intentó bromear la secretaria.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para sonreír. ¿Qué podía decir? La prensa había publicado que se habían casado por amor, pero los compañeros de la oficina no tardarían mucho en descubrir que no era así. No había amor en su matrimonio. Claro que, con un poco de suerte, pensarían que estaban siendo discretos.

—¿Cuál es mi despacho, Kate?

—El del fondo. Ven, te acompaño. Ah, por cierto hay nuevas caras en la oficina. Luego te los presentaré.

Edward le había asignado un despacho enorme, la mejor manera de hacer que empezase con mal pie entre los compañeros.

Aunque eso no era difícil con James Witherdale, uno de los contables, con quien había trabajado era el típico trepa y si debía sospechar de alguien sería de él.

—Bella, qué alegría volver a verte! —la saludó, con una hipocresía que no podía disimular— Y te han dado el despacho grande, qué afortunada.

Ella no dejó de sonreír. Esperaba que hubiera sido James quien robó los cincuenta mil dólares porque nadie merecía ir a la cárcel más que aquel hipócrita pensó, decidida a investigar las cuentas que llevaba su «compañero».

Seguramente no habría sido tan tonto como para llevarse todo el dinero de una sola vez, pero quizá habría cometido algún pequeño error... y si era así ella lo descubriría.

Tardó un poco en familiarizarse de nuevo con los programas informáticos de la empresa, pero a última hora de la mañana se sentía como en casa. El trabajo le resultaba tan familiar que podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, aunque sabía que ahí estaba el peligro. Tenía que mantener los ojos bien abiertos para encontrar cualquier señal de fraude. No sólo por parte de James sino de los demás contables.

Pero iría con cuidado; podría resultar embarazoso que alguien la pillase verificando cuentas atrasadas.

No vio a Edward hasta la hora de volver a casa.

—¿Qué tal tu primer día? —le preguntó, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

Estaba guapísimo... y fijarse en eso hizo que Bella se enfadara consigo misma.

—No deberías haberme asignado este despacho.

—¿Por qué no?

—Antes no tenía un despacho para mí sola, lo compartía con otros tres contables.

—Entonces no eras mi mujer.

—Exactamente. Por eso no deberías mostrar ningún favoritismo.

—A lo mejor debería ponerte en mi despacho —sonrió él.

—Espero que estés de broma —replicó Bella, cor el corazón en la garganta.

La sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. —Evidentemente —murmuró—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Espera un momento. Tengo que terminar una cosa y enseguida estoy contigo.

—Voy a hablar con Kate mientras terminas.

Bella asintió, alegrándose de perderle de vista. Si pudiera llevarse con él los recuerdos de aquella noche...

Tal vez volver a la empresa Cullen no había sido buena idea.

No, tenía que demostrarle a Edward que la madre de su hija no era una ladrona. Era muy importante para ella.

No dijo una palabra mientras iban en el coche y se alegró infinito de llegar a casa para abrazar a su hija. La echaba de menos cuando se iba a trabajar, aunque si se quedara en casa echaría de menos el trabajo. Por el momento, tenía lo mejor de los dos era lo único positivo de aquella situación.

Edward insistió en darle la cena a Lizz y, con Sue en la cocina, el ambiente era relativamente jovial.

Luego, a la hora del baño, Lizz empezó a chapotear con su patito de goma y Bella soltó una carcajada. Animada por la risa de su madre, la niña siguió chapoteando con todas sus fuerzas y empapándole la blusa.

—¡Mira lo que le has hecho a mamá! —Lizz volvió a chapotear torpemente con las manitas—.Pero bueno... serás brujilla —rió Bella, echándole agua en la barriguita.

Su hija seguía chapoteando como si fuera el juego más divertido del mundo...

—Parece que lo estáis pasando bien.

Bella volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta y la sonrisase congeló en sus labios.

—Sí... bueno, a Lizz le gusta mucho la hora del baño.

—Parece que a ti también —los ojos verdes se deslizaron por la blusa mojada, sus pupilas dilatándose—. Sigue jugando. A mí me gusta mirar.

Ella contuvo el aliento. No se atrevía a bajar la mirada, pero estaba segura de que sus pezones se marcaban bajo la blusa. Y después de esa ardiente mirada casi esperaba ver un chorro de vapor saliendo de la tela.

—No, ya hemos terminado. Es hora de irse dormir.

Pero cuando iba a sacar a la niña de la bañera. Lizz, que lo estaba pasando de maravilla, empezó a hacer pucheros.

Y su expresión era tan parecida a la de Edward en ese momento que Bella lanzó una exclamación

—¡Mira, es tu viva imagen!

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo estaba pensando cuánto se parecía a ti.

Bella arrugó el ceño. No, Lizz no se parecía a ella.

—Yo no hago pucheros.

—Y yo tampoco —replicó él, dando media vuelta.

Suspirando, Bella se concentró en secar a la niña y ponerle el pijama. Y cuando se sentó a cenar estaba sola. Edward ya se había marchado.

Al día siguiente, en la oficina, Bella estaba dejando un informe sobre la mesa de Kate cuando Carlisle la llamó desde el despacho de Edward.

—Entra, por favor —le dijo, levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. — Buenos días, _cara*._

Bella carraspeó, incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto. Sus padres se odiaban tanto el uno al otro que nunca habían sido afectuosos con ella.

—Gracias, Carlisle—murmuró, sin mirar a Edward.

El hombre señaló una de las sillas.

—Siéntate, por favor. Estaba diciéndole a Edward que su madre y yo tenemos entradas para el ballet el viernes por la noche.

_Ah, el ballet, un tema seguro._

—Qué bien.

—¿Te gusta el ballet?

—Mucho.

_Solo había ido una vez, pero..._

—Entonces Edward y tú podéis ir en nuestro lugar. —Bella miró a Edward y luego a su suegro.

—No, pero... no podemos usar vuestras entradas Carlisle.

—Nos haríais un favor —rió el hombre. —Esme y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer el viernes y estaremos agotados por la noche. Y los amigos que nos han regalado las entradas se sentirían insulta dos si las butacas quedasen vacías.

—Pero...

—Gracias, papá —lo interrumpió Edward—. Te estamos muy agradecidos.

—Muy bien. Nosotros cuidaremos de Elizabeth mientras estáis en el teatro.

—¿No crees que será demasiado para vosotros después de un día tan largo? —intervino Bella.

—Es nuestra nieta. Nunca sería demasiado.

—Muchas gracias, pero...

—No pasa nada— volvió a interrumpirla Edward. —Nos parece estupendo. Sabiendo que Lizzy está bien cuidada podremos relajarnos.

Carlisle asintió, satisfecho.

—Tu madre dice que deberíais dejar que la niña durmiera en casa, así no tendríais que despertarla al volver del teatro —después de soltar la bomba, se levantó—. Bueno, me marcho. Sólo he pasado para ver cómo iban las cosas por aquí.

—El negocio va viento en popa, como tú sabes perfectamente —sonrió Edward.

Carlisle se despidió con un beso en la mejilla cuando se quedaron solos Bella se volvió hacia él.

—No deberías haber dicho que sí.

—¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? El pobre estaba muy ilusionado. Además, si ellos no podían ir al ballet...

—¿Y por qué no le ha dado las entradas a Emmett o a Jasper? Estoy segura de que a Rose o Alice también les gusta el ballet.

—No, ellos tenían planes para el viernes por la noche.

—¿Lo sabes seguro o lo estás inventando?

—Llámalos y lo comprobarás —suspiró Edward.— Mis hermanos tienen que acudir a una cena benéfica. Yo me había librado de ella, pero no me esperaba lo del ballet.

Muy bien, de acuerdo, podía aceptarlo.

—Tu padre es un casamentero, no sé si te das cuenta.

—Puede que tú no te hayas dado cuenta, pero ya estamos casados.

—Sigue siendo un casamentero.

—Ah, ahora lo entiendo todo. Te preocupa que estemos solos en casa —dijo él entonces—. Pues no tienes que preocuparte, Bella.

—_Es _evidente que no —murmuró ella.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Bella decidió que debía ir con cuidado. No quería que supiera que le importaba dónde iba o qué hacía por las noches.

—Que no podría pasar nada porque tú no estás en casa por la noche.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—No, en absoluto. Sólo era una observación.

— ¿Crees que estoy con otra mujer?

—¿Lo estás? —preguntó ella.

Edward tardó uno segundo en contestar

—Tal vez estoy intentando cumplir mi parte del contrato, que consistía en vivir vidas separadas. Pero no significa que salga con otras mujeres.

Bella sintió un alivio que no debería sentir, pero intentó disimular. Además, no sabía si era cierto.

—Me alegra saberlo. Por Lizz, naturalmente.

—Naturalmente— repitió él, mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Tienes un vestido adecuado para el viernes? Si no, cómprate algo y cárgalo a mi cuenta. De hecho, necesitarás un vestuario nuevo...

—No necesito un vestuario nuevo, muchas gracias. Y tampoco necesito tu dinero. Puedo comprarme algo si lo necesito.

—No quiero que mi mujer lleve ropa de grande almacenes.

Bella apretó los dientes. No toda su ropa era barata. El traje que llevaba aquel día, por ejemplo, era de diseño. Le gustaba la ropa como a todo el mundo y a veces encontraba cosas estupendas en las rebajas.

—La ropa de los grandes almacenes es perfectamente aceptable.

—No he dicho que no lo sea. Pero no quiero que la lleve mi mujer —replicó Edward—. ¿De verdad quieres ser la única que lleve algodón en lugar de seda?

—¿Crees que eso me importa?

Él lo pensó un momento.

—No, parece que no. Y la verdad es que tiene mucho estilo. Podrías llevar algo de algodón y hacer que pareciese de seda.

El cumplido la sorprendió tanto que estaba segura de haberse puesto colorada, pero intentó disimular.

—Entonces da igual lo que me ponga, ¿no? —sir esperar respuesta, se levantó de la silla.

—Ponte lo que quieras.

—Eso pensaba hacer —respondió Bella, para dejar bien claro que él no tenía por qué darles órdenes. Luego cerró la puerta y volvió a su despacho. ¿Había notado un timbre apasionado en su voz: ¿O era su imaginación?

Rezaba para que no fuera así. Ni lo uno ni lo otro.

—¿Ponen algo interesante en televisión? —le preguntó Edward por la noche, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Bella, que estado viendo un programa de noticias levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

—¿No vas a salir?

—No, esta noche no —contestó él—. Resulta agra dable tener compañía —admitió luego, pensativo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo solo que se había sentido cada noche.

Y eso era absurdo. Él nunca se había sentido solo.

—¿Qué ponen esta noche?

—Pues... iba a ver una película.

—¿Una romántica?

—No, no —sonrió Bella—. Una de espías.

La mirada de Edward se clavó un momento en sus labios.

—Asesinatos y explosiones, eso me gusta más. — Ella tragó saliva. Ese tono ronco de nuevo, como en la oficina. Y esta vez estaba convencida de no haberlo imaginado. No, no pensaba que Edward quisiera seducirla. Estaba segura de que tampoco quería que su matrimonio lo fuese de verdad.

Entonces, ¿por qué latía tan fuerte su corazón? ¿Por qué de repente sentía deseos de acercarse? ¿No había aprendido la lección un año antes?

Bella intentó relajarse. Su llamada de atención sobre las salidas nocturnas parecía haber dado en la diana.

_Sí, eso era todo._

Unos minutos después empezaba la película durante un rato, consiguió olvidar que Edward estaba a su lado... hasta que llegaron los anuncios y él empezó a hablar sobre una película cuya crítica había leído en algún sitio.

Bella respondía, intentando parecer despreocupada, pero en realidad no estaba escuchando. No dejaba de mirar sus aterciopelados ojos verdes, los labios firmes, la sombra de barba que cubría su mentón a esa hora de la noche, la pronunciada nuez, tan masculina...

Todo él.

Y cuando lo miró a los ojos tuvo que tragar saliva al ver el brillo que había en ellos.

Edward lo sabía.

Afortunadamente, la película comenzó de nuevo y Bella apartó la mirada. Pero en el siguiente intermedio decidió que no podía soportarlo más.

—¿Quieres un café? —le preguntó, levantándose—. Y un trozo de pastel. Sue ha hecho un pastel esta mañana.

—Ah, estupendo —Edward se levantó también—. Voy a ver si Lizzy sigue durmiendo, enseguida vuelvo.

Se separaron y, una vez en la cocina, Bella respiró profundamente. Se sentía como una cría. Era como si estuviera ofreciéndole sus pensamientos en bandeja:

_«Me gustas, Edward. Necesito que me hagas el amor. Ven y tómame»._

Eso la hizo sonreír. A lo mejor alguien iba y se la llevaba... al manicomio. Y deberían encerrarla hasta que le hubieran examinado el cerebro por desear a un hombre que jamás se comprometería con mujer alguna.

Diez minutos después estaban tomando el pastel mientras veían la película y Bella se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—Ah, te has manchado la blusa —dijo Edward entonces.

Ella, con la cucharilla en la mano, se detuvo. —¿Dónde?

—Ahí.

Bella miró su escote y comprobó que había una mancha de crema. Nerviosa, la limpió con el dedo y se lo metió en la boca.

—Sigues teniendo algo ahí —Edward se inclinó hacía ella con la servilleta en la mano—. Toma, úsala.

—No hace falta —murmuró Bella, nerviosa—. Tengo mi servilleta por ahí...

—Usa ésta —insistió Edward.

Y cuando levantó la mirada vio que parecía dispuesto a lamer la crema él mismo si no lo hacía ella.

Con el pulso acelerado, Bella buscó a toda prisa su servilleta.

—Ah, aquí está —murmuró, limpiando la mancha—. Este pastel está riquísimo, ¿verdad? —Mucho.

Colorada hasta la raíz del pelo, Bella volvió a mirar la pantalla. Aunque el ambiente estaba cargado de sensualidad, consiguió aguantar hasta final de la película.

Pero en cuanto terminó, se levantó como si hubiese oído un disparo de salida.

—Bueno, me voy a la cama.

—Yo también —Edward apagando el televisor—. Pero antes voy a comprobar si todo está cerrado.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Bella.

Era una advertencia.

No molestar.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Edward, después de casi un segundo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras, iba a su habitación. Pero media hora después seguía despierta.

No podía dormir. Sentía algo parecido a la claustrofobia y aún tenía el pulso acelerado por la ardiente mirada de Edward. Tenía que levantarse moverse un poco, pensó, hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera seguir tumbada en la cama, pensando en cosas en las que no debería pensar.

No se molestó en ponerse la bata sobre el camisón corto de satén, pensando que Edward estaría ya en la cama.

Todo estaba en silencio cuando salió al pasillo, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Podía ver las luces de la piscina y...

—¿Que estás haciendo?

Bella se dio la vuelta, llevándose una mano al corazón.

—!Qué susto me has dado!

—Creí que estabas en la cama.

—Sí, bueno... no podía dormir —se dio cuenta entonces de que él seguía vestido—. También tú deberías estar en la cama.

—Iba a acostarme ahora mismo.

Sonaba como una invitación.

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró, pasando a su lado. Había sido muy poco juicioso salir de su habitación en camisón...

El la tomó del brazo.

—La próxima vez, ponte una bata —le advirtió, el roce de su mano haciendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentase varios grados.

Luego la soltó.

Bella entró en su habitación y se apoyó en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiendo mil por hora. Pero el peligro no estaba ahí fuera. El peligro estaba en ella misma.

.

..

* * *

_**Volviiii!... Primero q nada qiero disculparme cn ustedes se q tarde demaciado tiempo en actualizar en esta historia y en YBWM (aunq en esta todabia no termino el capi) pro hay una explicacion; lo q pasa esq mi mama se atraso en el pago del internet porque resulta q io tenia q pagar mi matricula del colegio y eso salia como 80.000 mil pesos chilenos nose como sera es sus paises pro aqi en chile es demaciado...uff bueno volviendo a lo de la matricula resulta q mi mama tenia el dinero para pagar el internet pro tuvo q invertirlo en la matricula de mi colegio por lo que no le dejo dinero para pagar los demas gastos asiq tuve q esperar por lo menos como un mes habra sido? bueno no lose pro para mi ha sido una eternidad no poder actualizar he estado tan aburrida q me puse a corregir todos los capitulos de esta historia asiq solo me qeda subirlos ^.^ bueno siento haberlas aburrido cn mi discurso pro creo q tenian q conocer las razones por las cuales no actualize un buen tiempo espero me entiendan y.. grasias a todas por recibir tan bien esta historia xD. Bssttss se despide Ame-Cullen-Swan.**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**¿Review?**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion ^.^_**

_

* * *

Capítulo cinco_

_._

_.._

Al día siguiente, Bella decidió que había llegado el momento de ponerse a investigar. Ahora que era parte del equipo podía ser más aventurera en su búsqueda de la verdad.

Pero esperó hasta que Edward fue a buscarla a su despacho para volver a casa.

—He decidido quedarme a trabajar un par de horas más.

Él la miró, exasperado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Entre otras cosas, averiguar quién se llevó esos cincuenta mil dólares...

—A mí me parece una pérdida de tiempo...

—No es cuestión de lo que te parezca a ti —lo interrumpió ella. No había conseguido limpiar su nombre y ésa era la única razón por la que estaba trabajando en Cullen—. Si no te importa bañar a Lizz y meterla en la cuna, te lo agradecería mucho.

Esa noche se perdería el baño de la niña, pero la razón por la que estaba haciendo aquello era, finalmente, Elizabeth.

—¿A qué hora llegarás a casa?

—No lo sé, a las ocho tal vez. Iré en taxi.

—No me gusta.

—Pues qué bien.

—Volveré a buscarte a las siete —dijo Edward —entonces. Sue puede cuidar de Lizzy.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. Estaré aquí a las siete.

Bella vio su obstinada expresión y supo que no serviría de nada discutir.

—Muy bien, pero no antes de las siete. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

No dijo nada sobre su investigación, en caso de que las paredes oyeran. Y cuando Edward se marchó, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ahora podía concentrarse de verdad en su tarea.

Media hora más tarde, cuando la oficina había quedado en silencio y Bella estaba intensamente concentrada en los informes que aparecían en su ordenador... James asomó la cabeza en el despacho.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Ella dio un respingo.

—¡James, qué susto! Además, yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

—He ido a ver a una persona en la planta de Recursos Humanos —contestó él—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, no —sonrió Bella. Por dentro estaba muerta de miedo, pero apagó la pantalla del ordenador reclinó en la silla—. Sólo estaba comprobando unas cifras.

—Siempre tenías el trabajo hecho antes que los demás.

—Si, pero ahora soy una mujer casada y con una hija.

James sonrió, con esa sonrisa falsa que la sacaba de quicio.

—Si necesitas ayuda, dímelo.

—Lo haré.

«Ni muerta».

—Me voy a casa. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

James desapareció, pero Bella se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos. Sólo cuando oyó la campanita del ascensor se atrevió a encender la panta lla de nuevo.

Y a las siete, como había dicho, Edward apareció en la puerta del despacho.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

—No —suspiró ella.

—Ya te lo dije.

—Pero estoy a punto de descubrir algo, estoy segura.

Los ojos de Edward decían que no la creía.

—Venga, vamos a casa.

Su dominante actitud no debería decepcionarla, pero así fue.

—Por cierto — le dijo mientras iban hacía el ascensor —, he decidido trabajar mañana. A Sue no le importará quedarse con Lizz.

—¿No te parece que exageras?

—No.

—Bueno, como quieras —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¿Puedes enviar esto por mensajero, Kate? —preguntó Bella, con unos papeles en la mano.

La secretaria señaló una bandeja.

—Déjalo ahí, para que el señor Cullen pueda echarle un vistazo.

Bella arrugó el ceño. ¿Edward tenía que revisar su trabajo? ¿Era un procedimiento nuevo o sólo destinado a ella?

—¿Edward revisa mi trabajo?

Kate se mordió los labios, percatándose de que había hablado de más.

—Lo hace por ti. Como estás tan ocupada con la niña... yo le dije que estaba exagerando, pero supongo que ahora que estáis casados...

Cómo había podido no ponerse a gritar, Bella no lo sabía. Allí estaba, trabajando más que nadie para limpiar su nombre de una absurda acusación y lo que Edward hacía era vigilar por si acaso le robaba su precioso dinero.

Ojalá pudiese contarle que el apartamento se lo había regalado su tío Dan. Le encantaría verlo humillado.

Pero entonces le preguntaría qué había hecho con los cincuenta mil dólares y como ella no podría contestar a esa pregunta porque era inocente, Edward se pondría a investigar, la vida privada de Dan saldría a la luz y, al final, se enteraría algún periódico.

No, no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

—Puede que tengas razón, Kate— le dijo, inten tando sonreír—. Los maridos pueden ser muy posesivos.

Pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con James, que la miraba de una forma... no sabría decir cómo, pero le ponía la piel de gallina. Entonces entendió la mirada: en las oficinas se sabía todo. Que Kate supiera que Edward estaba revisando su trabajo era humillante, pero que lo supiera James y quizá los demás contables... le entraron ganas de estrangular a su marido.

Por la puerta abierta del despacho podía ver al hombre en cuestión y, sin esperar, entró y cerró la puerta.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Edward soltó el bolígrafo y se echó hacia atrás en el sillón.

—No sé de qué hablas, pero estoy seguro de que tú vas a decirme cuál es el problema.

—Es la segunda vez esta semana que te metes en mis cosas.

—Y ésta es la segunda vez en esta semana que tú entras en una habitación en la que yo estoy sin que te haya invitado.

Bella vio una imagen de sí misma entrando en su dormitorio, furiosa, pero decidió olvidarlo. Sólo estaba intentando despistarla porque sabía que había hecho mal.

—Estás revisando mi trabajo y eso es humillante. !Todo el mundo lo sabe!

—¿No sería más humillante que alguno de los contables te pillase robando dinero?

—!Yo no he robado nada en toda mi vida!

—Demuéstralo.

—Demuestra tú que lo he robado —replicó ella.

—No tengo que demostrarlo, sé que fuiste tú. Tú eras la jefa de contabilidad entonces... si hubiera sido otro de los contables te habrías dado cuenta.

Bella, encolerizada, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para calmarse.

—Estoy intentando demostrar que no he robado nada, pero tú estás mirando mis esfuerzos. Si el ladrón descubre que revisas mi trabajo sospechará que sabemos lo de los cincuenta mil dólares...

Edward se levantó.

—¿Cómo sabes que es un ladrón, en masculino?

—No lo sé, pero estoy _casi _segura que lo es.

—Estar «casi seguro» no sirve de nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que puede ser peligroso —murmuró él. — Como lo de anoche, por ejemplo. Al verte con ese camisón tan sexy, yo podría haber pensado que querías te hiciera el amor.

—¿Qué?

—¿No era eso lo que tú querías?

—¡No! Y es absurdo que pienses...

Edward no le dejó terminar la frase. Inclinó la cabeza para apoderarse de sus labios y, durante un segundo, todo quedó en suspenso. Luego empezó a explorar su boca con la lengua y el corazón de Bella que se había parado, empezó a latir de nuevo.

Quería apartarse, pero la incomparable sabiduría de su lengua era una tentación que no podía resistir.

Edward se apartó entonces.

Y, de repente, todo había terminado.

—La próxima vez que entres en mi despacho esto es lo que te espera.

Bella no sabía qué decir.

No sabía qué pensar.

—Y que Dios te ayude si vuelves a entrar en mi dormitorio como hiciste el domingo por la noche.

Ella logró salir de su estupor para contestar

—Para tu información, no salí en camisón para seducirte. Y, para tu información también, yo no he robado _ese _dinero. Y para llevar una empresa tan importante como ésta, deberías saber juzgar mejor a la gente.

Cuando salía del despacho le pareció ver a Jasper Cullen en el pasillo, pero no se molestó en saludarlo. En aquel momento no le apetecía saber nada de ningún miembro de la familia. Le temblaban las manos cuando volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio. Ese beso había destrozado sus defensas y ahora tenía que volver a levantarlas de alguna forma.

—Ésa era una mujer furiosa —sonrió Jasper, cerrando lapuerta del despacho y dejándose caer sobre una silla.

—Métete en tus cosas —murmuró Edward.

—Uf, qué sensibles estamos.

Edward hizo un gesto de fastidio. En general, los hermanos podían ser una peste y sus hermanos en particular, como eran mayores, siempre creían llevar la razón.

—No te lo había dicho antes, pero hay una cosa que me resulta muy curiosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me parece divertidísimo que después de que Emmett y yo te advirtiésemos que papá estaba dispuesto a casarte, lo hayas hecho tú solito.

—Cállate.

Jasper se dio cuenta entonces de que aquello era más serio de lo que había pensado. —¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

—Nada.

—Venga, cuéntamelo.

—Éste no es buen momento para hablar de mi vida personal.

—¿Las cosas no van bien entre Bella y tú?

—Digamos que podrían ir mejor.

Jasper lo pensó un momento.

—Alice y yo tuvimos nuestros malos momentos. No en el dormitorio, por supuesto. Siempre nos hemos comunicado muy bien a ese nivel —entonces miró a su hermano— Oh, no. Bella y tú no os acostáis juntos, ¿verdad?

—Lo hicimos una vez —suspiró Edward—. No sé si te acuerdas, pero tenemos una hija.

—Me refiero a después de casaros.

—No.

—Entonces, ése es el problema.

—Tenemos problemas más importantes.

—¿Por ejemplo? Tienes una mujer y una hija guapísimas, una casa estupenda, un trabajo fabuloso, unos hermanos geniales... bueno, por lo menos uno.

Edward levantó los ojos al cielo.

—¿No tienes un despacho al que ir?

—Ahora entiendo que Bella no te soporte. Eres un ogro.

—Y tú llevas aquí cinco minutos más de los necesarios. Adiós —replicó Edward, agradecido por su fraternal preocupación, pero nada predispuesto a seguir hablando de algo tan personal.

—Muy bien, me voy. Sólo había venido para darte una buena noticia: Cullen's Woman ha quedado finalista en el concurso a la fragancia del año.

—Eso es fantástico. Papá estará muy orgulloso.

—Desde luego Emmett lo ha llamado para que venga a la oficina y vamos a abrir una botella de champán —Jasper se levantó—. ¿Nos vemos en quince minutos?

—Muy bien.

—Por cierto... llevas un tono de carmín realmente precioso.

Edward tuvo que sonreír mientras su hermano sa lía del despacho. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Bella. Si no tenía cuidado volvería a hacer el amor con ella... y si eso ocurría, Bella podría querer que su matrimonio fuese algo permanente.

_No, imposible._

Él la deseaba físicamente más de lo que había deseado a mujer alguna, pero eso no significaba que quisiera atarse. Aquel matrimonio era un arreglo temporal y si Bella pretendía que fuera para siempre iba a llevarse una sorpresa.

_No, nunca._

Edward entró en el cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo para quitarse la mancha de carmín. Y el sabor a miel de su boca.

Para Bella fue un alivio que Edward saliera a cenar _esa _noche. El beso la había convulsionado y, aparentemente, también a él. De modo que los dos tenían un serio problema.

Formaban una combinación explosiva y, si no tenía cuidado, su vida acabaría hecha pedazos. Había pasado por eso cuando quedó embarazada de Elizabeth y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo de nuevo. Y tampoco estaba segura de por qué al día siguiente fue a comprarse un vestido para el ballet.

No era sólo para animarse. Y tampoco porque aquel momento no tuviera problemas económicos y pudiese comprar seda en lugar de algodón. ¿Podría ser porque quería que Edward se sintiera orgulloso a su lado? Muy bien, era una reacción muy femenina. Podía admitir eso.

Aunque también era un gesto de desafío, pensó mientras entraba en el salón esa noche. Edward con Lizz en brazos, se dio la vuelta.

—¿Vestido nuevo?

Bella pasó la mano por la tela de satén azul pavo. —Sí.

—¿Lo has cargado a mi cuenta?

—No.

Él la miró de arriba abajo.

—Estás preciosa— dijo con voz ronca.

A ella se le quedó la boca seca. No estaba acostumbrada a que Edward le dijera piropos y temía que le resultase muy fácil acostumbrarse a ellos.

—Gracias.

Le gustaría decir que también él estaba muy guapo, pero eso no daba la medida de la realidad. Con el traje de chaqueta oscuro y la camisa blanca, era la sensualidad personificada; la sofisticación impresa en él como una marca de nacimiento.

La marca Cullen.

Afortunadamente, Lizz empezó a balbucear entonces y, no por primera vez, Bella agradeció la presencia de su hija.

Dejaron a Lizz en el apartamento de Carlisle y Esme, la pareja encantada de tener a su nieta toda la noche. Carlisle les había regalado las entradas porque, según él, el viernes acabaría cansado, no lo parecía en absoluto.

—Tu padre estaba muy animado —comentó, una vez en el coche.

—No te dejes engañar. Mi padre disimula muy bien.

Y no era el único, pensó Bella, mirando su perfil. Era tan guapo que le robaría el aliento a cualquier mujer...

Unos minutos después aparcaban frente al teatro de la Ópera. Edward la tomó del brazo mientras subían en el ascensor que los llevaría a la primera planta, pero ella se apartó cuando salieron.

—Puede que nos encontremos con alguien conocido —le recordó Edward con tono áspero—. ¿Te importaría fingir que quieres estar conmigo?

Bella intentó disimular el escalofrío que le provocaba el roce de su mano.

—No tienes que hacer teatro esta noche. Todo el mundo sabe por qué nos hemos casado.

—Me importa un bledo lo que piensen, pero tengo mi orgullo. Tú eres una mujer muy guapa y la gente imaginará que dormimos juntos.

—Y se equivocan —dijo Bella.

Pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho: _«tú eres una mujer muy guapa»._ Claro que también pensaba que era una ladrona.

Cuando empezó el ballet se sintió conmovida. La soberbia música que acompañaba al relato la hechizó hasta hacerla olvidar sus problemas.

Hasta que llegó el entreacto. Cuando bajó el telón, sintió los ojos de Edward clavados en ella.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien?

—Sí, mucho.

—Me alegro. Y mi padre se alegrará más.

—Bueno, al menos haría feliz a alguien.

—Voy al lavabo.

—Muy bien. Nos vemos en el bar.

Cuando salía del lavabo, Bella vio una cartera en el suelo y la recogió automáticamente. Pero al abrirla para averiguar el nombre del propietario, descubrió que dentro había varios billetes de cien dólares. Estaba a punto de llevarla al ropero cuando vio a uno de los acomodadores y decidió que sería más fácil entregársela a él.

—En el permiso de conducir dice que se llama Arthur Taran.

El hombre prometió buscar al propietario de la cartera y Bella se olvidó del incidente mientras entraba en el bar. Encontró a Edward charlando con una pareja de su misma edad a quienes le presentó como Félix y Tanya.

—Así que tú eres Bella—dijo la joven.— Vi una fotografía de la boda en el periódico y me pareciste guapísima, pero la verdad es que no te hacía justicia.

—Muchas gracias. Y eso que tenía un mal día —bromeó ella.

Todos rieron, incluido Edward; y su abierta sonrisa le provocó un escalofrío de satisfacción.

—No es sólo guapa, también tiene sentido del humor. Y seguro que es buena persona.

—¿Me habría casado con ella de no ser así? —bromeo.

—Con lo guapa que es, seguro —rió Félix—. Fuimos juntos a la universidad.

—Ah, entonces lo conoces bien.

Poco después sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del entreacto.

—¿Por qué no tomamos una copa después del ballet?—sugirió Tanya—. Hoy no tenemos que volver a casa corriendo. Los padres de Félix se han quedado con el niño.

—Por mí, estupendo —dijo Edward. Y Bella tuvo que limitarse a asentir con la cabeza.

Mientas volvían a sus butacas no dijo nada. No porque le importase tornar algo con sus amigos; eso era preferible a volver a casa sabiendo que Edward y ella estarían solos.

_Los dos solos._

Bella hizo una mueca. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Tomarían una copa con sus amigos y luego se irían a casa, cada uno a su habitación, como hacían cada noche.

Ni el beso en la oficina ni la poderosa atracción que había entre ellos significaba nada. Se concentraría en el ballet y luego tomaría una copa con sus amigos.

_Y nada más._

La función continuó y Bella siguió absorta por la belleza de la música y los gráciles movimiento de los bailarines.

Cuando terminó, después de un merecido aplauso de toda la sala, se encontraron con Tanya y Félix en el bar, donde la pareja había ocupado una mesa.

—¿Te ha gustado el ballet, Bella? — le preguntó Tanya.

—Muchísimo.

—A mí también. Hacía siglos que no iba al ballet

—La última vez que fui yo tenía doce años—dijo Bella—. Mi madre me llevó por mi cumpleaños.

— Ah, ahí está, señor Taran. Ésa esa la señora que encontró su cartera.

El acomodador al que había entregado la catera se acercaba acompañado de otro hombre.

—Muchas gracias por devolvérmela.

—De nada...

—Me gustaría darle una recompensa.

—No, por favor —dijo Bella—. La encontré en el suelo, no tiene que darme ninguna recompensa.

—Muy bien, como quiera. Y muchísimas gracias.

—De nada.

—¿No os había dicho que era una buena persona? — rió Tanya.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward la miraba con una expresión rara, pero decidió olvidarse de él mientras Tanya y ella hablaban sobre sus respectivos hijos y Félix bromeaba con Edward sobre los quebraderos de cabeza de ser padre primerizo.

Una hora y dos copas de vino después se sentía alegre y él parecía más relajado.

Desde luego era guapísimo, pensó, mirándolo de reojo.

—Creo que es hora de que estos dos tortolitos se vayan a casa —bromeó Tanya—. Además, yo necesito dormir un par de horas.

Bella hizo una mueca. ¿De verdad parecían dos tortolitos? Lo dudaba mucho.

Ella no estaba enamorada de Edward. Lo deseaba, sentía una profunda atracción física por él, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Después de acordar que cenarían juntos la semana siguiente, Edward la tomó del brazo para llevarla al coche.

Afortunadamente, la brisa nocturna la espabiló un poco.

—Le has devuelto la cartera.

—¿Como?

—Le devolviste la cartera a ese hombre.

—¿Y qué iba a hacer, quedármela?

—¿No tuviste la tentación?

Bella lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—¿Pero qué dices?

¿Por qué pensaba que podría quedársela? Era absurdo, ridículo.

—Nadie lo hubiera sabido— insistió él.

—Yo lo hubiera sabido. ¿Crees que voy por ahí apropiándome de las carteras de los demás?

Edward la estudió con gesto pensativo antes de arrancar el coche.

—A mis amigos les has caído muy bien.

—¿Y eso te sorprende?

—No, en absoluto. Eres encantadora.

También solía serlo él.

Pero no con ella.

—Veo que estás satisfecho con mi interpretación de esta noche —dijo, burlona.

—¿Interpretación?

—Tus amigos han pensado que estábamos felizmente casados.

—Sí, bueno, no ha estado mal.

Bella suspiró, frustrada. Daba igual lo que hiciera, su opinión sobre ella no iba a cambiar.

¿Por qué demonios le había preocupado pasar la noche a solas con él en casa? La había besado en la oficina para castigarla, no porque sintiera un deseo abrumador.

No como lo sentía ella...

—No hagas eso —dijo Edward con voz ronca.

Sorprendida, Bella levantó la cabeza. ¿A qué se refería? Entonces se dio cuenta de que, sin pensar estaba tocándose los labios...

Los labios que él había besado.

¿Se habría delatado?

La tensión era palpable durante el resto del viaje, pero Bella no sabía cómo romperla. Cuando estaban juntos parecían crear una energía sexual que se multiplicaba en el interior del coche. Y lo único que quería era salir de allí y encerrarse en su habitación.

Para esconderse, sí.

En algún sitio donde no sintiera la tentación de hacer el amor con él. Era una cobarde y no le importa ba admitirlo.

Llegaron a casa poco después, pero Edward la sorprendió aparcando frente a la puerta y no en el garaje. ¿Se marchaba otra vez?

¿Con otra mujer?

Eso la ponía enferma. ¿Era poco realista por su parte pensar que Edward podría aguantar un año sin tener relaciones con nadie? Él era un hombre viril, de modo que...

—¿Bella? —la intensidad de su voz la dejó atrada—. Mírame, Bella.

Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que casi no podía respirar.

—¿Quieres un café...?

—No, te quiero a ti —la interrumpió él, tomándola por la cintura—. Eso es lo que quiero.

—Pero en el coche has dicho...

—Tú estabas pensando en el beso.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de formar una frase.

—Sí lo pensabas.

El calor de sus manos debilitaba sus defensas, haciendo que quisiera saltar la barrera que el misma se había impuesto.

—No estaba intentando seducirte —logró decir.

—No, estabas intentando excitarme—Edward empezó a besar su cuello.

_Oh, no._

—No, espera. Nosotros somos algo más que esto...

Él dejó de besarla y se echó hacia atrás, con un brillo apasionado en los ojos.

—¿Lo somos?

Él la deseaba y ella lo deseaba, eso era todo. Era lo que había ocurrido la primera vez y nada había cambiado, evidentemente.

¿Quería negarse a sí misma ese placer?

Y si lo hacía, ¿Buscaría Edward a otra mujer? ¿Se marcharía, dejándola sola otra vez?

Estaba segura de que ya no podría soportarlo. Tendría que irse a la cama, sola otra vez, sin que él saciara el profundo anhelo que había en su interior. No, no podría soportarlo. Quería hacer el amor, por mucho que quisiera negárselo a sí misma.

El bolso se le resbaló de las manos y cayó sobre la alfombra.

—Edward, te deseo... —susurró, echándole los brazos al cuello.

En otra ocasión, el brillo de triunfo que vio en sus ojos la hubiera obligado a echarse atrás, pero esta vez sólo sirvió para excitarla aún más.

Lo deseaba tanto...

Él tomó su boca en un fiero y hambriento beso abrió los labios en un gesto de capitulación, disfrutando con el íntimo roce de su lengua.

Dejó escapar un gemido y él replicó apretándose contra ella para que sintiera la fuerza de su erección.

Pero el roce sólo sirvió para aumentar el deseo que la consumía y Bella volvió a gemir. Un gemido profundo, anhelante.

Le devolvía las caricias mientras una mezcla hipnótica de sensualidad y seducción se apoderaba de sus sentidos. Su sabor era electrizante. Su aroma, embriagador.

Edward besó sus párpados cerrados, sus mejillas, su cuello, antes de volver a su boca, exigiendo que devolviera cada beso.

Cuando cerró posesivamente una mano sobre sus pechos, explorándola por encima de la tela del vestido y pasando un dedo por encima de los marcados pezones, un gemido escapó de su garganta. ¿Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón?, se preguntó mientras un río de deseo corría por sus venas.

Pronto no era, demasiado pronto.

Para ninguno de los dos.

Edward la tomó en brazos y empezó a recorrer el pasillo, deteniéndose dos veces para besarla. Cuando legaron al dormitorio, Bella se había convertido en un charco de deseo. Le pareció que la habitación estaba decorada en tonos azul oscuro y negro, pero no era eso lo que tenía en mente cuando Edward la llevó hacia la cama.

Dejándola de pie, bajó la cremallera del vestido y lo tiró al suelo junto con las braguitas y las medias. Sus zapatos desaparecieron como por ensalmo. Y cuando le quitó el sujetador, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Estaba desnuda. Completamente desnuda.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que era la primera vez que la veía así.

Edward, que se la comía con los ojos, emitió un sonido gutural mientras la abrazaba de nuevo. Y el tiempo empezó a moverse otra vez. Tenian que tenerse el uno al otro.

Estaba temblando, sintiendo un cosquilleo en sitios secretos que anhelaban el calor de aquel hombre. Su deseo era tan profundo que la asustaba.

De repente no podía esperar un segundo más para tenerlo dentro, de modo que empezó a quitarle la camisa. Dónde había ido su corbata, no tenía ni idea.

Pero debía ir muy despacio porque, dejando es capar un gemido ronco, Edward apartó sus manos y empezó a desnudarse él mismo. Y, al ver su torso desnudo, Bella empezó a explorarlo con los dedos.

—Espera —murmuró él, abriendo el cajón de la mesilla para sacar un preservativo.

Bella estaba a punto de decir que tomaba la píldora para controlar su ciclo menstrual pero, de repente se quedó callada, como hipnotizada viéndole ponerse el preservativo.

Era un gesto tan masculino, tan excitante...

Luego Edward la apoyó contra la pared y, tomándola por la cintura, se apretó contra ella. Sintió la punta de su rígido miembro en la entrada, sintió que se deslizaba dentro de ella.

Empujó hacia arriba...

—!Edward! —gritó, agarrándose a sus hombros, cerrando los ojos mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la invasión.

—Me gustas tanto...

—A mí también...

Edward volvió a entrar en ella, esta vez con ferocidad.

Sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno y Bella pensó iba a perder la cabeza.

—Hazme el amor... — murmuró, besando su cuello.

—¿Dónde?

—Me da igual mientras esté contigo.

Él se movía, dentro y fuera, cada vez más rápido, jadeando, provocando una vibración en su interior que iba creciendo, apartando a un lado todo lo que no fuera el placer, haciendo que se olvidase de todo. El centro de su ser se convirtió en un remolino sensaciones intensas que, al final, explotó, de jándola sin aire, sin fuerzas.

Un segundo después, Edward se dejaba ir, apoyan do la cabeza sobre su hombro.

.

..

* * *

**_Bueno aqi esta otro capi :D espero q les guste y... gracias a todas x sus reviews bssttss._**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Maxine Sullivan ^.^_**

_

* * *

Capítulo Seis_

_._

_..  
_

Edward se vio sobrecogido por un poderoso orgasmo mientras el cuerpo de Bella se cerraba a su alrededor, apretándolo, sin dejarlo ir hasta que se lo había llevado todo. Por fin, consiguió recuperar el aliento y su cabeza se aclaró un poco; y se vio sobrecogido por otra razón muy diferente. Aquella mujer lo tenía agarrado en más de un sentido.

Después de darle un beso duro, posesivo, Edward se apartó de ella, agitado.

¿Qué había hecho?, se preguntó, atónito, mien tras iba al cuarto de baño. Hacer el amor con ella le había parecido tan excitante... tanto que la de seaba de nuevo. Maldita fuera, había quedado atrapado en su propia trampa.

Y todo por esa absurda cartera.

Y porque en el coche la había visto acariciarse los labios con la punta de los dedos... Verla hacer eso lo había hecho perder el control. Tampoco ayudaba que llevara semanas sin acostarse con nadie, claro. O que nunca hubiera tenido una relación más sensual con una mujer sin acostarse con ella.

Pero no volvería a pillarlo desprevenido.

Podía devolver todas las carteras que encontrara a su paso. Podía pasearse por la casa con ese camisón tan sexy y aun así no se dejaría vencer por la tentación.

Incluso podría pasearse desnuda delante de él. Edward hizo una mueca. Sí, bueno, quizá eso no después de todo, él era un hombre y tenía sus límites.

Y había llegado al límite esa noche.

Tendría que detenerse allí mismo.

Volvió al dormitorio y se detuvo al pie, de la cama. Bella había vuelto a ponerse el vestido, pero sin subir la cremallera la tela caía hacia delante, dejando un hombro al descubierto. En una mano levaba el sujetador de encaje y cuando se levantó, con las bragas y las medias en la otra mano, pudo ver sus nalgas desnudas...

Y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

—Lo siento, Bella, pero ha sido un error.

Ella se puso colorada.

—¿Un error?

—No quiero que malinterpretes lo que ha pasado, de modo que no volverá a ocurrir. No quiero complicar más las cosas.

Bella se puso muy seria.

—Muy bien.

—¿Muy bien?

—Edward—suspiró ella, — puedes perdonarte a ti mismo por desear a una mujer a la que desprecias.

Eso fue como un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Yo no te desprecio.

—¿Ah, no? Qué curioso, yo pensaba que sí.

—Bella, escucha...

—No, déjalo. Hemos tomado un par de copas esta noche...

—Una, sólo he tomado una.

—¿Una?

—Nunca bebo si tengo que conducir.

Bella arrugó la nariz.

—Muy bien, yo he tomado un par de copas esta noche y he bajado la guardia. Parece que contigo eso me pasa siempre. Pero al menos esta vez no tenemos que preocuparnos de un embarazo.

—Sí, claro— Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Y ahora, si me perdonas, me voy a mi habitación —dijo Bella luego—. Quiero levantarme temprano para ir a buscar a Lizz.

Se lo estaba tomando bien.

_¿Demasiado bien?_

—Iremos juntos a buscarla —dijo Edward.

Bella salió de la habitación sin decir nada mas y Edward se quedó asombrado porque, por primera vez, dejaba ir a una mujer a la que seguía deseando.

Así era como tenía que ser.

Con Bella no tenía más remedio que controlarse.

.

..

Siempre había un precio que pagar por la felicidad, pensó Bella mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

Y ella lo había pagado.

¿De verdad había vuelto hacer el amor con Edward? ¿Se había derretido con sus caricias? ¿De verdad lo había acariciado ella...?

_Oh, sí._

No había sido tan rápido como la última vez hicieron el amor en la oficina. Entonces no hubo tiempo para algo más que unas caricias rápidas y unas miradas furtivas. No tuvieron tiempo de recrearse el uno al otro. Edward había entrado en ella casi sin saber lo que estaban haciendo y Bella había dado la bienvenida, uniéndose a él en un clímax simultáneo, como si fuera inevitable, como si ninguno de los dos pudiera evitar lo que estaba pasando. Esa fue la experiencia más extraña de su vida.

Y aquella noche había sido increíble.

Pero, según Edward, había sido un error.

Bella hizo una mueca. Sí, había sido un error. Ella misma había llegado a esa conclusión en cuanto estuvo sola y recuperó la cordura. Sin duda Edward la deseaba y ella lo deseaba también... y eso había parecido suficiente en ese momento.

Pero ahora tenía que preguntarse por la verdadera razón. ¿Había sido meramente una cuestión de orgullo masculino? A sus amigos les había gustado y él mismo había dicho que la gente esperaría que se acostaran juntos.

O tal vez había sido una cuestión de conveniencia. Ella estaba a mano cuando deseaba a un hombre.

Quizá que hubiese devuelto la cartera lo había convencido, aunque sólo fuera durante unas horas, de que no era capaz de robar. Pero, de nuevo se empeñaba en creer lo peor de ella. Y ahora había levantado la guardia para siempre.

Aunque ella no esperaba otra cosa.

De modo que Edward no tenía por qué estar en guardia.

Sólo habían sido un hombre y una mujer en el sitio menos adecuado y en el peor momento. Así tenía que verlo. Y debería agradecer que Edward no hubiese cambiado de opinión y quisiera que esa mentira de matrimonio fuese algo permanente.

Bella se metió en la cama y apagó la luz, intentando olvidar lo que había pasado esa noche. Tenía que borrarlo de su cerebro porque al día siguiente los dos seguirían adelante con sus vidas como dos adultos.

Durmieron hasta muy tarde y cuando fueron a buscar a Elizabeth era casi mediodía, de modo que Esme insistió en que se quedaran a comer.

Pero Bella se sentía incómoda. Si Edward y ella se llevaran bien, le confesaría que se sentía como una adolescente que hubiera tenido relaciones por primera vez en su vida con su novio y quisiera ocultárselo a sus padres. Pero no era así, de modo que se mostraron amables el uno con el otro hasta que llegó el momento de volver a casa. Bella esperaba que saliera esa noche, pero, para su sorpresa, Edward se encerró en el estudio. Era como si quisiera demostrarle que podía estar con ella y no hacerle el amor. O tal vez estaba intentando demostrárselo a sí mismo.

Pero lo había pillado varias veces mirándola, sus ojos oscureciéndose antes de que pudiera controlar su expresión.

Desafortunadamente, ella no podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior. Si pudiera olvidarla quizá encontraría algo de paz. Si Edward no la afectase tanto... pero la sorprendía desearlo de tal manera cuando sabía que no podía haber nada entre los dos. Era como si saltaran chispas cada vez que estaban cerca, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por controlarlas.

Su único consuelo era que tanto Edward como ella estaban intentando luchar contra esa atracción física. Estaba segura de que él no volvería a hacerle el amor y, por supuesto, ella no iba a dar el primer paso.

Por fortuna, a mitad de semana habían vuelto a la normalidad. La normalidad para ellos, claro.

El jueves, cuando Edward entró en su despacho a la hora de comer, Bella no le hizo caso y siguió trabajando.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Tú qué crees? —murmuró ella, señalando pantalla del ordenador.

—Yo he comprobado esas cifras una docena veces y no hay nada. Si lo hubiera, yo lo habría encontrado.

—No, hay algo, estoy segura y... —Bella se echó hacia atrás en la silla—. ¿Estás diciendo que no crees que fuera yo quien robó ese dinero?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Digamos que estoy dispuesto a concederte el beneficio de la duda.

—Qué amable —dijo ella, irónica. Aunque su respaldo, por desganado que fuera, la emocionaba. Tal vez estaba empezando a conocerla y había des cubierto que ella no podría robar dinero.

Pero no debía dar demasiado crédito a sus palabras. Si podía hacerle el amor creyendo que era una ladrona, del mismo modo podía cambiar de opinión sobre el asunto de los cincuenta mil dólares.

—Venga, vamos a comer.

—No, prefiero quedarme para seguir investigando.

—Quiero ir de compras.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero ropa...

—No es para ti. Es algo para la habitación de Lizzy.

—¿Qué quieres comprar?

—Muebles.

Bella apretó los labios, airada.

—Me gasté mucho dinero en los muebles de su habitación y a mí me parecen preciosos.

—Y son preciosos, pero quiero que la niña tenga lo mejor. Ahora que se ha acostumbrado a su nueva habitación, es hora de que tenga muebles nuevos.

Bella recordó entonces la conversación con Félix y Tanya después del ballet...

—¿No dijo tu amigo Félix que iba a comprar muebles nuevos para la habitación de su hijo?

Edward carraspeó.

—Pues sí.

—No querrás tener mejores muebles que él, ¿verdad?

—No me molestaré en contestar a eso —replicó Edward, mirando su reloj—. He reservado mesa en un restaurante y vamos a llegar tarde.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa llegar tarde?

—No me preocupa.

Suspirando, Bella tomó su bolso y se levantó de la silla.

Diez minutos después estaban sentados en restaurante con una fabulosa vista del jardín botánico. Hacía un día perfecto para comer al aire libre o dar un paseo y mucha gente estaba haciendo exactamente eso. Otros, sentados en la hierba, disfrutaban de la fabulosa vista del puerto.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Edward, después de pedir el almuerzo—. Sobre Elizabeth.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón. ¿Iba a pedirle el divorcio? No, entonces no querría ir con ella a comprar muebles para la habitación de la niña.

O tal vez quería librarse de ella. Quizá había encontrado la manera de apartarla de la vida de su hija...

—He encontrado una guardería cerca de casa.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Ah, es eso.

—¿De qué creías que quería hablar?

—Pensé que ibas a hacerme una oferta para quedarte con Lizz.

Edward la miró a los ojos.

—Yo nunca haría algo así.

—Amenazaste con hacer cosas peores cuando te dije que no quería casarme contigo.

Silencio.

—Sí, es cierto, lo hice, pero... yo no te haría eso. Sé cuánto quieres a la niña

Sus ojos se encontraron y, de repente, Bella sintió que estaban conectados más allá del dormitorio. Por un momento, los dos parecían ver al otro de verdad, no al personaje que debían representar cara a los demás.

El camarero les proveyó de distracción apareciendo con sus platos en ese momento y Bella tomó un sorbo de agua mineral por hacer algo.

—Bueno, hablemos de la guardería —dijo Edward. —He encontrado una que está cerca de casa y ofrece cierta seguridad.

—Sí, ya...

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres llevarla a la guardería?

—Sí, pero... la verdad es que me da un poco de miedo. Antes no tenía que preocuparme por su seguridad, pero ahora sí.

—En la guardería tienen una verja de hierro y sólo pueden entrar los padres de los niños.

—De todas formas...

—¿Has pensado que podría quedarse en casa? Es muy pequeña y quizá lo mejor sería que se quedase con Sue por el momento... los días que tú trabajes. ¿Qué te parece?

También a ella se le había ocurrido, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No, Lizz tiene que acostumbrarse a ir a la guardería. El año que viene estaremos otra vez las dos solas y...

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso— la interrumpió Edward.

—No lo estoy diciendo sólo para ponerme difícil. Quiero hacer lo mejor para Lizz, sin pensar en nosotros.

—Y te lo agradezco.

—Pero debo reconocer que es una nueva experiencia para mí tener que compartir a la niña necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme.

Edward la miró con una expresión casi amistosa. —Lizzy es responsabilidad de los dos, no lo olvides.

Sus palabras la llenaron de felicidad. No estaba siendo posesivo con Lizz o arrogante ha cia ella. Sencillamente, estaba reconociendo que la niña era una persona importante en la vida de los dos. Como tenía que ser.

Si pudiera reconocer de una vez que ella no era una mala persona...

Si no tuviera que demostrarle que no había sido ella quien robó esos cincuenta mil dólares.

Si pudieran ser amigos por Lizz.

Bella suspiró, sabiendo que eso no era posible. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas entre ellos como para que pudieran ser amigos.

Después de comer tomaron un café, en silencio. Ella lo tomó deprisa, deseando volver al trabajo. Cuanto menos tiempo estuviera en compañía de Edward, mejor. Estaba empezando a ablandarse.

—Muy bien, vamos a ver los muebles —dijo él, tomándose el café de un trago.

Cuando llegaron a una tienda que Félix había mencionado Bella tuvo que disimular una sonrisa mientras salía del coche.

—Félix me la recomendó, nada más— intentó defenderse Edward, pero había un brillo burlón en sus ojos.

El propietario de la tienda, intuyendo que tenía entre manos una buena venta, se mostró exageradamente obsequioso. En cuanto a Edward, por fuera parecía frío, pero Bella sabía que estaba disfrutando.

Estaban a punto de encargar una cuna preciosa cuando vieron algo mejor: una modernísima cuna que se convertía en cama. La encargaron sin dudar e hicieron lo mismo con un cochecito nuevo, una cómoda, un armario y una caja llena de juguetes. Además, Edward quería comprar el parque más grande que había en la tienda.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De ti. Pareces un niño en una tienda de caramelos.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No todos los días puedo comprarle cosas a mi hija.

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas. No creo que Lizz te deje comprarle cosas cuando sea mayor.

Estaban compartiendo una sonrisa por primera vez cuando el móvil de Lizz los interrumpió. Era Sue para decir que Lizz tenía fiebre y estaba preocupada.

—Vamos enseguida —dijo Bella, antes de cerrar el móvil. — Es Lizz, tiene fiebre.

Edward la tomó del brazo y se dirigió al propietario de la tienda mientras salía.

—Mi hija está enferma. Le diré a mi ayudante que lo llame por teléfono para encargarse del pago y el envío de los muebles.

—De acuerdo. Espero que la niña se ponga bien.

—Yo también —murmuró Edward, con voz ronca. Bella tenía el corazón en un puño mientras iban a casa.

—Puede que le estén saliendo los dientes. Si, se guramente será eso. Algunos niños tienen fiebre porque sus defensas se debilitan...

—¿Sus defensas se debilitan? —repitió él, preocupado.

El famoso hombre de negocios había desaparecido y en su lugar sólo había un padre preocupado.

—No te preocupes, se va a poner bien.

—¿Sueles acudir a algún pediatra en particular?

— Ninguno en concreto, el que esté de guardia en ese momento.

Edward tomó el móvil para llamar a su madre y, unos segundos después, se volvió hacia ella.

—El médico de mi familia llegará en quince minutos.

—Estupendo.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Lizz alargó los bracitos hacia su mamá, llorando a lágrima viva y a Bella se le encogió el corazón al ver sus regordetas mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. Sólo llevaba un pañal y tenía la frente muy caliente.

—Menos mal que han llegado, la verdad es que empezaba a preocuparme —suspiró Sue.

—Gracias— murmuró Bella, mirando a su hija con el ceño fruncido—. Vamos a llevarla al cuarto estar. El médico llegará enseguida.

—Yo voy a buscar una compresa fría—dijo el ama llaves.

Pero en el cuarto de estar Lizz seguía llorando y Edward la miraba, impotente.

—¿No deberíamos llevarla al hospital?

—Vamos a esperar que venga el médico, a ver qué dice —suspiró ella—. No te preocupes, los niños se ponen enfermos y cinco minutos después ya es tán correteando por ahí. Son más fuertes de lo que parecen. Yo me he pasado noches en vela con ella cuando tenía un cólico o un resfriado y al día siguiente estaba como nueva...

—Yo habría hecho lo mismo de haber sabido que existía —la interrumpió Edward.

—No estaba criticándote.

—¿Ah, no? Pues eso me ha parecido.

Bella sabía que estaba asustado, de modo que no dijo nada.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que enseguida se pondrá bien. Cálmate.

—Te lo estás tomando con mucha tranquilidad—replicó él. —Claro, como estás acostumbrada...

—Ya está bien, Edward.

—No; no está bien...

—Señor Cullen— lo interrumpió Sue—. Éste no es momento de discutir. Su hija está enferma y los gritos la pondrán más enferma aún —hablaba como una maestra regañando a un pupilo maleducado y Edward se puso pálido.

—Sí, tiene razón —dijo por fin—. Lo siento, Bella. No quería hablarte en ese tono.

—Lo sé.

El médico llegó unos minutos después y, tras examinarla, dictaminó que era un virus estomacal sin importancia que se curaría con un simple jarabe. Y, afortunadamente, Lizz se quedó dormida enseguida.

Edward y Bella siguieron entrando en la habitción cada minuto para comprobar cómo estaba pero a medianoche despertó y, al comprobar que ya no tenía fiebre, los dos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Aparentemente, lo peor había pasado. Después de beber un poco de agua, Lizz volvió a quedarse dormida.

—Siento mucho haberte hablado así, de verdad —volvió a disculparse Edward.

—Déjalo, no importa. Tenías miedo por Lizz... no pasa nada.

—Eso no excusa mi comportamiento. No puedo ni imaginar lo que debes haber pasado mientras estabas sola con la niña...

—No pienses más en ello.

Edward volvió a mirar a su hija, dormida en la cama.

—¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Yo me quedaré rato con ella.

—Pero eres tú quien tiene que trabajar mañana— recordó Bella.

—Si no está mejor no iré a la oficina —suspiró —. Bueno, en fin, quizá deberíamos irnos los dos a dormir.

—Sí, ha sido un día muy largo.

Edward iba a salir, pero se detuvo en la puerta. —Llámame si vuelve a llorar y no la oigo desde mi habitación.

—Lo haré.

Cuando se quedó sola, el cansancio se apoderó de Bella. Pero después de darse una ducha sintió una sed terrible y decidió ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche fría. Y esta vez recordó ponerse una bata antes de salir de la habitación.

_Por si acaso._

Y había hecho bien, se dio cuenta enseguida. Porque en la cocina se encontró con Edward, vestido sólo con el pantalón del pijama, y agarrado a la pila con los nudillos blancos.

—¿Edward, qué ocurre?

Él no se dio la vuelta.

—No sé si voy a poder soportar esta angustia. Me he llevado un susto tan grande...

—Edward...

—Elizabeth es tan pequeña...

El corazón de Bella se ablandó. Entendía muy bien lo que sentía. Ser padre a veces era un trabajo muy duro.

—Demasiado tarde. Una vez que te conviertes en padre ya no hay vuelta atrás. La niña se te ha metido en el corazón —sin pensar, puso una mano en su hombro y sintió que él se ponía tenso.

—No me toques, Bella. Esta noche no.

—¿Por qué?

—No soy responsable de mis actos.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—No pienses tanto —murmuró, sin apartar la mano.

Edward levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. —¿Estás segura?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Nunca he deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti— murmuró él—. Si hacemos el amor quiero compartir tu cama a partir de ahora.

—¿Qué?

—No tiene sentido fingir que no nos deseamos el uno al otro.

_¿Quería decir...?_

—Pero no voy a hacer ninguna promesa.

El corazón de Bella se rompió en pedazos, pero sabía que él no iba a darle nada más. Porque no podía hacerlo.

—No quiero promesas. Sólo quiero hacer el amor contigo esta noche...

Edward no la dejó terminar. Dejando escapar un rugido de deseo, la tomó entre sus brazos y capturó su boca en un beso apasionado. La drogaba el sabor de sus labios y su aterciopelada lengua...

Pero, unos segundos después, Edward dio un paso atrás y le ofreció su mano.

—¿Nos ponemos cómodos?

Sin dudar un segundo, Bella se la dio.

Se detuvieron un momento para comprobar que la niña seguía dormida y, al ver que así era, se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo, sintiendo que entre ellos había una conexión especial.

Fueron a la habitación de Edward y cerraron la puerta para alejarse del mundo, sabiendo que no había necesidad de darse prisa esa noche.

—Eres preciosa —dijo con voz ronca, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Dios... casi no quiero que te quites la ropa.

Bella se sentía fascinada por la vena que latía en su cuello.

—¿No?

—Estoy mintiendo.

—Ah, me alegro.

—Yo también —murmuró él, desatando el cinturón de la bata para dejarla con un camisón satinado de color perla—. Sí, cariño, me alegro tanto...

La encerró entre sus brazos y volvió a besarla con más pasión, si eso era posible. Con más ardor, con algo más que deseo. Ya no eran sólo dos personas haciendo el amor eran dos personas compartiendo una intimidad total, sin subterfugios.

Luego, sin poder esperar más, Edward tiró de sucamisón para verla desnuda.

Bella contuvo un gemido mientras pasaba la manos por sus caderas y su trasero, explorando acariciando su espalda... deslizándose hacia arriba para acariciar sus pechos, sujetándolos después como maravillado de su forma, como pesándolos antes de bajar la cabeza para explorar la delicada piel de la aureola con la lengua.

—Edward... —suspiró Bella mientras él despertaba sus sentidos con cada caricia—. Es mi turno...

Un brillo apasionado ardía en sus ojos.

—Como quieras.

Estaba temblando, pero eso no evitó que pa sara las manos por el vello de su torso, disfrutando del calor de su piel, del tacto tan masculino...

Después, más atrevida, deslizó la mano por los planos músculos de su estómago, por encima del pijama, donde estaba duro y encendido.

—Espera...

—No—dijo ella, tirando del pantalón del pijama.

Murmurando algo incomprensible, Edward movió los pies para librarse de la prenda y Bella acarició su poderosa erección, adorando sus gemidos de placer y el temblor de su cuerpo antes de dar un paso atrás para admirarlo por primera vez.

Estaba desnudo.

Y era el hombre perfecto.

Alargó la mano de nuevo, pero Edward la detuvo. —¿Te das cuenta de que nunca te he probado? —musitó, mirando el triángulo de rizos entre sus piernas. —Ni una sola vez.

Sus palabras la electrizaron.

—¿Y a qué esperas?

Rugiendo de satisfacción, Edward se puso de rodillas.

Se le doblaron las piernas cuando empezó a besarla de manera tan íntima. Veía la cabeza cobriza entre sus muslos, haciéndole cosas maravillosas, su lengua cálida y suave...

Bella temblaba, en el umbral del descubrimiento.

Estaba a punto de caer...

—No, aún no —dijo él, incorporándose para tumbarla sobre la cama. Pero cuando abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó un preservativo, Bella lo detuvo.

—Edward, espera... no lo necesitas.

—¿No?

—Estoy tomando la píldora.

Cuando él hizo una mueca, el pasado volvió para castigarla. En la fiesta de la oficina, con el alcohol y la novedad, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Y después Bella le mintió sobre tomar la píldora porque no quería que se preocupase.

—Bella...

—Esta vez estoy diciendo la verdad.

Edward sostuvo su mirada.

Si no la creía todo habría terminado.

Él la miró durante unos segundos y luego devolvió el preservativo al cajón de la mesilla. El colchón crujió cuando se tumbó sobre ella, sus brazos puro acero, mirándola desde arriba.

Los ardientes ojos verdes la dejaron atrapada.

—Te creo.

—Gracias por confiar en mí.

—No, gracias a ti por darme a Lizz.

El corazón de Bella se llenó de ternura.

—Soy tuya esta noche, Edward—murmuró, abriendo las piernas como una invitación.

Se perdieron el uno en el otro y, poco después al sentir las deliciosas contracciones, Bella gritó su nombre y se olvidó de sí misma para convertirse en una con él.

Un cuerpo.

Un corazón.

Su verdadero amor.

—¿Estás bien?

Bella no podía contestar. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cómo se había enamorado de él? Esa revelación la había sobrecogido.

Oh, no, no...

Edward se quedó dentro de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Bella?

—Sólo estaba recuperando el aliento —murmuró intentando sonreír.

—¿No lamentas lo que ha pasado?

_¿Podía lamentar amarlo?_

—No, esta vez no.

Edward pareció relajarse.

—Yo tampoco —inclinándose, le dio un beso largo suave que la hizo desear quedarse entre sus brazos para toda la vida.

Por fin, levantó la cabeza.

—Es la segunda vez que hago el amor sin preservativo. Y siempre con la misma mujer.

—Lo sé. Me lo dijiste la primera vez.

—Me acuerdo —sus ojos se oscurecieron. — Y tú me creíste.

—Claro.

Edward miró los generosos pechos que rozaban su torso.

—Te deseo otra vez.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Sí.

Bella tragó saliva. Estaba mirándola como si la deseara más que a nada en el mundo. La sensación era tan nueva que se sonrojó.

—¿No necesitas recuperar fuerzas? —le preguntó, sorprendida de que un hombre la deseara tanto.

Y no un hombre simplemente.

Edward.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

_Sí, era fuerte._

_En todos los sentidos._

Y no era sólo una cuestión física. Ella había conocido a hombres musculosos pero débiles. Otros se creían tan fuertes que nunca dejarían que una mujer viera sus debilidades, como había hecho Edward.

Pero él, sí. Él parecía completarla, como la pieza perdida de un rompecabezas. Todo lo que hacía todo lo que era, parecía perfecto para ella. Y, mientras volvían a hacer el amor, experimentó una profunda sensación de felicidad. Pero después con la mejilla apoyada sobre su torso, dos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente:

Sí, amaba a aquel hombre.

Pero a veces el amor no era suficiente.

.

..

* * *

**_Bueno aqi hay otro capi espero les guste xD ia solo qedan do ma el epiologo para el final :( gracia a todas por sus reviews y a las q solo leen :D bssttss..._**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Maxine Sullivan ^.^

_

* * *

Capítulo Siete_

_._

_..  
_

Edward, dejando a un lado los informes presutestarios que lo esperaban en el escritorio, se reclinó en el sillón un momento. Aún seguía preocupado por Lizz, aunque la niña ya se encontraba mejor.

Cuando la pobre había alargado los bracitos, como pidiendo ayuda... pensó que su corazón iba a explotar. Estaba aprendiendo que querer a un niño era una experiencia agridulce. Bella estaba en lo cierto: una vez que un niño se te metía en el corazón no había vuelta atrás.

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada porque llevaba once ceses con Lizz. Por no hablar del embarazo. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en Bella embarazada y sola, con un tío que vivía en Europa... debía haber sido terrible.

¿Podía seguir culpándola por haber robado ese dinero para mantener a Lizz?

_Si lo había robado ella._

Sí, tenía sus dudas y cada día eran más serias. Pero seguía enfadado con ella por haberle escondido el embarazo. No entendía por qué lo había hecho. Sin embargo, había aceptado que lo ayudase con Lizz el día anterior y después, en la cama. Se entregó de manera totalmente generosa. ¿Haría algo así si no sintiera nada por él?.

Claro que sentir algo era como tener algo de dinero. Una persona podía vivir con una pequeña suma de dinero, pero no era suficiente para construir una casa.

_O un matrimonio._

Claro que para eso la persona tenía que querer construir la casa; algo en lo que ni Bella ni él estaban interesados. Bella había aparecido en su vida con el mejor de los regalos y ahora iban a compartir cama hasta que se divorciaran.

Y aun así, Edward no sabía lo que sentía.

Tal vez ni siquiera debería intentar entenderlo: algunas cosas eran un misterio y lo mejor sería aceptarlo sin más.

En ese momento sonó el intercomunicador.

—Señor Cullen, llama un señor desde Francia preguntando por Bella —le informó Kate—. Dice que es su tío.

Edward arrugó el ceño.

—Pásamelo, por favor— esperó un momento hasta que su ayudante le pasó la llamada. —¿Sí?

—¿Edward? Encantado de hablar contigo. Soy Dan Moore, el tío de Bella. Acabo de volver de un viaje a Sudáfrica y me he encontrado una carta de mi sobrina en la que me cuenta que os habéis casado. Enhorabuena, Bells es una chica fabulosa.

—Gracias Dan. Sí, es cierto, lo es.

—Siento mucho haberme perdido la boda, pero entiendo las prisas... por Elizabeth.

De modo que sabía la razón por la que se habían casado.

—Sí, claro.

—No tengo el teléfono de vuestra casa y como no contestaba en su apartamento he decidido llamar a tu oficina. Por favor dile a Bells que me llame en cuanto pueda.

—Lo haré, por supuesto.

—Ahora que os habéis casado quiero poner la escritura del apartamento a nombre de Elizabeth.

—¿El apartamento?

—Sí, supongo que Bells te habrá contado que compré ese apartamento para ella y para la niña.

—Ah, sí, claro —mintió Edward.

De modo que era de ahí de donde había salido el dinero...

—No quiero que la pobre Elizabeth tenga que pasar por lo que pasó Bella cuando murieron sus padres —Dan hizo una pausa—. Aunque tampoco le sirvieron de nada cuando vivían. Pero en fin, supongo que te lo habrá contado y es mejor no recordar ciertas cosas. Por desgracia yo vivía en Francia y no pude hacer mucho por ella, pero me llamaba por teléfono para contarme sus penas.

Edward tuvo que tragar saliva. Debería haber leído el informe que su padre había encargado a un investigador antes de casarse con Bella. Eso habría explicado muchas cosas sobre su vida.

—No voy a dejar que le ocurra nada malo, Dan. Siempre me tendrá a mí y a mi familia para cuidar de ella.

—Me alegra saberlo. Por favor, dale un beso de mi parte y dile que Aimee y Julien le envían un abrazo.

—¿Quién es Julien, tu hijo?

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio.

—¿Bells no te lo ha contado? Bueno, supongo que no es algo fácil de contar, pero te agradece ría que fueras discreto: Julien es mi amante.

...

Bella pasó el día intentando aceptar que amaba a Edward, pero sabiendo que nunca podría decírselo.

De no existir Lizz podría haberlo intentado. Era lo bastante fuerte como para darle la espalda si las cosas no iban bien. Pero no podía arriesgarse porque tenía que pensar en la niña. Edward era estupendo con Lizz, pero no iba a dejar que su desdén formase parte de sus vidas.

_No lo haría._

Cuando Edward volvió a casa por la tarde le escondió su amor y rezó para poder seguir haciéndolo durante todo el año. La relación física tendría que ser suficiente.

Pero, ¿por qué no le había dado un beso al llegar a casa?, se preguntó.

¿Y por qué no la abrazaba?

¿Así iba a ser su vida? ¿Iban a ser amantes en el dormitorio y a comportarse como si no se conocieran de nada el resto del tiempo?

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: no le había pedido a Sue que llevara sus cosas al dormitorio principal. ¿O pensaba hacerlo él mismo? ¿Habría cambiado de opinión sobre compartir dormitorio?

¿Se habría echado atrás?

Sintió la tentación de preguntarle directamente cuando se sentaron un rato para ver la televisión. Sue se había ido a dormir a casa de su hermana enferma y Lizz estaba dormida, de modo que no serían interrumpidos.

Estaba intentando reunir valor cuando, sin previo aviso, Edward tomó el mando y apagó el televisor.

—Hoy he recibido una llamada... de Dan Moore.

Bella lo miró, boquiabierta.

—¿Mi tío Dan?

—Eso parece. Como no tenía el número de casa y no contestabas en el apartamento me llamó a la oficina.

—¿Y?

—Quería decirte que estaba muy contento por la boda —Edward hizo una pausa—. Y también que Aimee y Julien te envían un abrazo.

Bella fingió apartar una pelusa de su vestido. —Ah, estupendo. Lo llamaré mañana mismo. —Silencio.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

—¿Qué?

—Que tu tío es bisexual.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —exclamó Bella.

—Me lo ha contado el propio Dan —Edward se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué esperabas, que me llevase una horrible sorpresa? A mí me da igual lo que haga tu tío.

—Pero a la prensa no le da igual —suspiró ella— Le debo mucho y no me gustaría pagarle haciendo público algo que no tiene por qué saber nadie.

—Yo no se lo contaría a la prensa. Eso es lo último que haría.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Estar emparentado con un Cullen es suficiente para que los medios se dediquen a hurgar en la vida de cualquiera que esté relacionado con la familia. Nosotros hemos tenido suerte de que hayan inventado esa historia romántica a causa de Lizz, pero la reputación de Dan podría quedar dañada si publicasen algo sobre el asunto.

Edward la estudió, en silencio.

—¿Ésa es la razón por la que me hiciste creer que habías comprado el apartamento con el dinero robado?

—Yo no te hice creer nada, fue una suposición tuya. Si no recuerdo mal, yo te dije que no había robado el dinero— le recordó ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo—. Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes lo del apartamento?

—También me lo contó Dan. La razón de su llamada era decir que quería poner el apartamento a nombre de Elizabeth.

—Ah, me parece muy bien. Lo que no entiendo es que tú no supieras desde el primer día que era un regalo de mi tío. Y no soy tonta, estoy segura de que encargaste una investigación antes de casarte conmigo.

—Lo hizo mi padre, y no yo no leí el informe —suspiró él—. Pero debería haberlo hecho. Eso nos habría ahorrado muchas discusiones.

—Espero que el informe no diga nada sobre Dan y Julien. Mi tío es una persona muy conocida en Francia y me da miedo que alguien filtre esa información a algún periódico.

Edward se quedó un momento pensativo.

—Háblame de tus padres.

Bella hizo una mueca. Si Edward la quisiera no tendría el menor reparo en contarle la triste historia de su vida.

Pero allí sólo había una persona enamorada.

Su expresión determinada, sin embargo, le decía que no iba a cejar hasta que se lo contase.

—El matrimonio de mis padres fue... una catástrofe desde el principio —empezó a decir, con voz ronca—. Mi padre bebía, ella le echaba la culpa por todos los problemas que teníamos y él bebía más... y yo estaba en medio de todo eso —Bella intentó llevar aire a sus pulmones—. Afortunadamente, mi tío Dan me envió a un internado cuando cumplí doce años y las cosas fueron mucho mejor a partir de entonces.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward, apretando su mano

—Sí, bueno... fue hace mucho tiempo.

No le gustaba recordar el pasado. De niña su padre había sido una figura remota y su madre una vez cariñosa y atenta, con el paso del tiempo parecía haber olvidado que tenía una hija. Dan había intentado mediar entre su hermana y su cuñado, pero ellos no aceptaron su ayuda.

—Según el informe de la policía llevaban horas discutiendo cuando la casa se quemó, con ellos dentro.

—¿La casa...? —exclamó él, atónito. — Sabía que habían muerto, pero no sabía cómo.

—Yo todavía tengo pesadillas algunas noches. —Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

—Si vuelves a tener pesadillas yo estaré ahí para abrazarte— dijo Edward después—. Ven aquí— añadió, dándose una palmadita en las rodillas.

—¿Qué?

—Ven aquí.

Por fin, ella se levantó para sentarse en sus rodillas. Era una sensación tan rara...

—Mírame.

Bella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. — No quiero que vuelvas a sentirte sola.

—No me siento sola, tengo a Lizz.

—Y a mí también. Cuando el año haya terminado, quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco. No la amaba, o estaba demostrando que le importaba de verdad, cómo desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes.

—Gracias, Edward.

Él levantó su barbilla con un dedo.

—Ven aquí.

—¿Dónde? —rió Bella, cortada.

—Más cerca— murmuró Edward—. Quiero tu cuerpo apretado contra el mío. Quiero estar dentro de ti.

—Sí...

También ella lo deseaba.

_Y cómo._

Edward tomó su cara entre las manos para silenciarla con un beso y Bella entendió que el sexo era su manera de demostrarle cariño. Quizá porque no sabía hacerlo de otra manera. Pero sus sentimientos por él eran tan profundos que podía mostrarse generosa.

Luego apagó la lámpara y la habitación quedó bañada por la luz azulada de la piscina. Casi parecía un sueño mientras la tumbaba sobre la gruesa alfombra del salón para hacerle el amor.

Era tan exquisito, tan dulce... Bella lloró después, cuando Edward la apretó contra su pecho. Nunca había dejado que nadie se apoderase así de su corazón.

La asombraba.

Edward era ahora parte de ella.

Y pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, nadie pod ría arrebatarle ese momento.

.

..

Bella se mostró cauta durante las dos semanas siguientes, su matrimonio con Edward convertido ahora en una relación personal. Pero tenía que recordarse a sí misma que sólo iba a durar un año.

Luchaba consigo misma constantemente para que no supiera que lo amaba, especialmente por la noche, cuando hacían el amor y luego dormían abrazados el uno al otro. Era maravilloso despertar entre sus brazos. Veían juntos la televisión después de dejar a Lizz en la cuna o leían algún libro. O, a veces. Edward trabajaba a su lado en lugar de hacerlo en el estudio. Y pasaban el mayor tiempo posible con su hija.

_Como una familia._

Una familia temporal, no dejaba de decirse a sí misma.

Edward pasó mucho tiempo con ella revisando números en el ordenador y eso significaba para Bella más de lo que podría decirle. Significaba que creía que ella no había robado el dinero, que alguien le había tendido una trampa para hacerla parecer culpable.

Y si ése era el caso, ¿quién la habría utilizado como cabeza de turco?

Bella seguía sospechando de James, que apare cía en su despacho con cualquier pretexto. En una ocasión lo había encontrado allí cuando ella no estaba y le había exigido una explicación, pero James se limitó a decir que estaba buscando un informe.

En cualquier caso, estaba deseando encontrar al auténtico ladrón fuera James o no. Esa persona había ensuciado su buen nombre y no pensaba dejar que se saliera con la suya.

La noche previa al cumpleaños de Lizz, Bella se levantó del sofá para sacar algo de un armario.

—Edward, tengo una cosa para ti —le dijo, ofrecién dole un álbum—. He pensado que te gustaría ver fotografías de la niña.

Bella pudo ver un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho.

—Nunca me has preguntado por sus primeros días, pero he pensado que querrías ver algunas fotos.

Edward tragó saliva.

—No te he preguntado porque me dolía.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —sonrió Bella, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

En la primera página estaba la partida de nacimiento de la niña, en la siguiente una fotografía de Lizz recién nacida, toda arrugada y con los ojos cerrados.

—Era preciosa —dijo con voz ronca.

—Todos los padres piensan que sus hijos sor preciosos —sonrió Bella.

—¿Crees que estoy siendo parcial?

—Desde luego.

Edward tomó su mano para llevársela a los labios.

—Entonces se parece a su madre.

—No, se parece a ti.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy precioso?

Lo era.

Sonrojada, Bella señaló otra fotografía. Si le decía lo que pensaba, ¿No se delataría? ¿No se daría cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él?

—Mira esa mata de pelo cobrizo—rió Edward, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Es una Cullen, desde luego.

Siguieron viendo fotografías hasta llegar a una de Bella.

—¿Estabas llorando?

—Sí, bueno, es que después del parto sufrí una pequeña depresión —no lo dijo en voz alta, pero la tristeza de estar sola con la niña, sin Edward a su lado, había sido insuperable.

Él la miró a los ojos durante un segundo, antes de volver al álbum. Página tras página, vieron juntos todas las fotografías de Lizz, pero cuando trató de devolvérselo Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, es para ti.

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar emoción.

—Gracias. De verdad.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. No podía confesarle que lo amaba, pero había algo que necesitaba decir.

—Siento no haberte contado que estaba embarazada. Si hubiera sabido cuánto la querrías... —no pudo terminar la frase.

—Esto significa para mí mucho más de lo que imaginas —dijo él, pasando una mano por su pelo.

—Me alegro de que vayas a estar con ella en su cumpleaños.

—Yo también —Edward se inclinó hacia delante y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Luego, sin decir una palabra más, se levantó y salió de la habitación con el álbum en la mano. Y Bella cerró los ojos, desolada. Había querido que la tomase entre sus brazos y le hiciera el amor, pero entendía que no fuera así. Necesitaba estar solo en ese momento.

Si ella pudiera sentirse menos sola...

Bella estaba muy emocionada por la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero intentaba controlarse. Recordaba muy bien la última fiesta de cumpleaños que le habían organizado sus padres...

Su padre había vuelto a casa borracho y había montado un escándalo delante de sus amigas. Y la humillación de su infancia había sido completa entonces. Sí, sabía que nadie provocaría un escándalo en la fiesta de Lizz. Ese no era el estilo de los Cullen, gracias a Dios. Ella no estaría allí si lo fuera.

Pero no quería encariñarse demasiado con nadie porque el próximo año no estaría allí. Aunque para Lizz era fantástico tener tíos y abuelos, debía recordar que ella no sería parte de la familia.

—Bella, sonríe, voy a haceros una foto —dijo Alice, mientras ayudaban a Lizz a abrir uno de sus numerosos regalos.

Y, de repente, Bella se sintió parte de todo aquello.

Todos estaban tan contentos de tener a Lizz en la familia que no podía mostrarse distante. Lo había intentando, pero su alegría era contagiosa.

Scott, el hijo de Emmett, estaba furioso porque nadie le había regalado a Lizz "Juguetes de niño", pero a su hermana de seis años, Lillian, una de las muñecas le parecía absolutamente maravillosa.

—Es más grande que Elizabeth—rió Jasper, mirando el regalo de Carlisle y Esme.

—Dentro de nada mi nieta será más alta que ella— dijo el abuelo, poniéndole un gorrito de fiesta.

Por un momento pareció que Lizz iba a llorar, pero al ver a todos mirándola con cara de susto soltó una infantil carcajada.

—Qué preciosa está —rió Esme.

—Pa... pa.

Bella parpadeó. ¿Había oído bien?

—Pa... pa.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Ha dicho papá? —preguntó Emmett.

Edward parecía clavado al suelo.

—Dios mío, me ha llamado papá —el brillo de orgullo que había en sus ojos hizo que el corazón de Bella explotase de alegría—. ¿Lo has oído? Me ha llamado papá.

De repente, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó en los labios delante de todos.

—Sí, lo he oído —dijo ella con voz ronca.

Edward la soltó y se volvió para tomar a Lizz en brazos.

—Ven aquí, pequeñaza, ven con papá.

Su amor por él, por los dos, emocionó a Bella de tal forma que pensó que iba a ponerse a llorar. Todos reían, pero ella estaba tan emocionada que no era capaz de hacerlo.

Y luego se dio cuenta de que Carlisle la observaba, la intensidad de su mirada diciéndole que sabía del amor que sentía por su hijo.

Bella se dio la vuelta. No quería que nadie lo supiera. Su amor por Edward era algo que quería ocultarle a todo el mundo, de modo que salió al jardín para calmarse un poco. No quería que Carlisle Cullen leyera sus pensamientos.

O sus emociones.

Aquélla era la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Lizz, pero no sería la única. Ella se encargaría de que su hija tuviera una vida feliz, con unos padres que la quisieran más que a nada; eso era lo único importante.

Y cuando tuviese edad suficiente, le explicaría todo lo que había pasado para que no se sintiera culpable por la separación de sus padres. Que Lizz llevase el apellido Cullen era la razón por la que se habían casado, pero sólo porque la querían y deseaban lo mejor para ella.

—¿Bella?

El acento italiano le dijo que era Carlisle quien la llamaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu familia.

—Tú también eres de la familia.

Ella no dijo nada. Quería creerlo, pero los dos sabían que sólo estaba allí por Lizz.

—Quieres a mi hijo —dijo entonces Carlisle.

Bella miró por encima de su hombro, por si había alguien escuchando. Afortunadamente, no era así.

—No sé por qué dices eso.

—He visto el brillo de tus ojos cuando lo miras.

—Por Elizabeth. Estoy encantada de que quiera tanto a su papá. Edward es un padre maravilloso.

—Naturalmente —asintió Carlisle—. Pero es más que eso. Yo he estado casado tres veces, _cara. _He visto ese brillo de amor en los ojos de una mujer.

Bella intentó mostrarse despreocupada.

—Te equivocas.

—No, yo nunca me equivoco.

—Mira, aunque eso fuera cierto, no te hagas ilusiones. Edward nunca se enamorará de mí. No quiere enamorarse de ninguna mujer. Le gusta su liberad más que nada.

—¿Se lo has preguntado?

—Me lo dijo antes de casarnos

—Entonces no te conocía bien. Ahora sí.

Eso era cierto. Al principio Edward la había creído una ladrona, pero ya no. Y, de repente, empezó a albergar esperanza. Que murieron de inmediato.

—No es cuestión de que me conozca o no. Es cuestión de que Edward se conoce a sí mismo. Es un mujeriego, de modo que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que quiera seguir conmigo para siempre.

—Bella...

—Carlisle, por favor, no quieras ver algo que no es.

—Yo no tengo que mirar más allá de mi nariz. Pero a lo mejor eres tú quien no ve las cosas —le dijo crípticamente, antes de darse la vuelta.

Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Carlisle Cullen era un buen hombre. Quería a su mujer y a u familia y siempre estaría ahí para ellos. Al contrario que su padre...

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Edward era como Carlisle.

También era un buen hombre.

No se parecía nada a su padre. Hasta entonces había estado juzgándolo por ese patrón y era un error. Edward era una buena persona.

Y sus esperanzas se renovaron.

La esperaza de que Edward y ella no fueran como sus padres.

La esperanza de que pudieran salvar su matrimonio. Y quizá incluso que él la quisiera algún día.

Su corazón se aceleró y una cálida sensación de felicidad pareció envolverla durante el resto del día. Las palabras de Carlisle habían encendido una llama de esperanza en su alma.

—Lizz lo ha pasado de maravilla, ¿verdad? —murmuró Edward, mientras miraban a la niña dormida en su cuna después de la fiesta.

—Todo el mundo lo ha pasado bien —dijo Bella.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo también.

—Pero no esperabas que fuera así, ¿Verdad? ¿Alguna vez tuviste una fiesta de cumpleaños cuando eras pequeña?

—Sí, alguna —contestó ella.

—Pero sospecho que no eran divertidas.

—No, no mucho.

Quizá algún día se lo contaría, pero aún no. No quería que se quedase con ella por compasión.

Si se quedaba con ella.

—Entonces éste tiene que haber sido un día muy emocionante para ti.

—Y para ti también— murmuró Bella.

—Sí —dijo Edward, mirando a su hija con ternura—. La verdad, nunca pensé que se pudiera querer tanto a una persona.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que quería tener más hijos con él. La idea de llevar dentro otro hijo suyo y vivir el embarazo con Edward la llenaba de emoción. Sería tierno con ella, seguro. Podía imaginarlo pasando las manos por su abultado abdomen, inclinándose para besar a su hijo a través de ella...

Emocionada por la buena relación que parecía haber entre los dos, decidió probar las aguas.

—Me encanta ser madre y un día me gustaría tener más hijos.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Cuántos? —el tono cortante de Edward debería haberle servido de advertencia.

—Tres o cuatro, una familia grande —Bella se guía mirando a Lizz con arrobo—. ¿A ti te gustaría tener más hijos?

—Algún día, supongo —contestó él, con una frialdad que no le pasó desapercibida—. Bueno, me voy al estudio. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

A Bella se le rompió el corazón. Estaba claro que no tenía intención de enamorarse de ella. Ni quería que su matrimonio fuera para siempre, ni tener más hijos...

Desolada, se metió en la cama después de darse una ducha. Edward se reunió con ella unas horas después y, tomándola entre sus brazos, le hizo el amor sin decir una palabra. La llevó al orgasmo y luego llegó él, pero el sentimiento de intimidad que habían compartido otras noches había desaparecido.

Una cosa estaba clara.

Les resultaba muy fácil unirse en la cama. Pero nunca estarían unidos de corazón.

.

..

* * *

_Bueno penultimo capi :( espero lo disfruten y... Gracias a todas por sus Reviews Bssttss xD_

_Nos leemos_

_¿Review?_


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Maxine Sullivan ^.^

* * *

_Capítulo Ocho_

_._

_.._

Edward pasó el domingo trabajando en el estudio, pero el lunes, en la oficina el día se le hacía interminable. Intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo y no era capaz.

Nunca podría haber imaginado cuánto iba a querer a su hija y lo maravilloso que había sido compartir sus primeras palabras con Bella. ¿Pero tenía ella que estropearlo todo diciendo que quería más hijos en el futuro?

Edward no podía soportar la idea de otro hombre en la vida de su hija. Que Lizz tuviera hermanastros y hermanastras y que llamase papá a otra persona le resultaba sencillamente intolerable. Y pensar en Bella con otro hombre...

Imaginarla casándose con otro hombre, haciendo el amor con él, embarazada de otro era como un puñal en su corazón.

Sin embargo, ella lo había dicho con toda calma, como si fuera algo totalmente normal. Y Edward no quería saber que estaba pensando en otro hombre incluso antes de que su matrimonio se rompiera.

—¿Señor Cullen?

Él levantó la cabeza.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo que irme al dentista —le recordó Kate—. Nos vemos mañana. Si necesita algo, pídaselo a James.

—Muy bien, hasta mañana.

Dudaba de que pudiera hacer mucho más aquel día porque sólo podía pensar en volver a casa para ver a Lizz y a Bella, que tenía el día libre.

La echaba de menos.

Tal vez debería irse a casa.

No, lo mejor sería quedarse y terminar de revisar las cuentas, decidió.

Media hora después, estuvo a punto de levantarse de un salto.

—¡Dios mío!

No lo creía.

No podía creerlo.

No había estado buscando anomalías, pero faltaban cincuenta mil dólares de una de las cuentas. Estaba muy bien disimulado, pero lo más importante era que el robo había ocurrido unos meses antes, cuando Bella no trabajaba para ellos.

Ahora sabía quién era el ladrón.

Kate.

Su ayudante.

Edward se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón, atónito pero aliviado. Eso demostraba la inocencia de Bella...

La había hecho sufrir tanto con sus acusaciones, pensó, avergonzado. Sería un tremendo alivio para ella saber que habían encontrado al culpable.

Y sabía con toda seguridad que su ayudante era la culpable; llevaban tantos años trabajando juntos que el error llevaba su firma. Debería haberlo visto antes, pero hasta ese momento sólo pensaba en la posibilidad de que fuera Bella.

¿Y si Kate lo negaba? Era su ayudante personal, no una contable. Podría decir que ella no sabía cómo acceder a los programas de contabilidad...

¿La creerían las autoridades?

Lo mejor sería tenderle una trampa, decidió.

Pero antes tenía que ir a contárselo todo a Emmett y Jasper. No iba a hacerles gracia que les hubiera ocultado el robo, pero entenderían que no le hubiese dicho nada a su padre.

En cuanto a Bella, lo mejor sería desenmascarar a Kate antes de decirle nada. Tenía que pedirle perdón, pensó, pero lo haría cuando todo estuviera solucionado.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón cuando Edward llamó para decir que llegaría tarde a casa. Otra vez. Se había mostrado tan distante desde el sábado por la noche...

¿Por qué había tenido que decirle que querría tener más hijos? Debía haberlo asustado. Sí, era muy cariñoso con Lizz, pero ni quería tener más hijos ni quería que su matrimonio se convirtiese en algo real. Y, evidentemente, no se había enamorado de ella.

No volvió a casa hasta después de la once y Bella, que ya se había acostado, fingió estar dormida cuando entró en la habitación. Lo oyó darse una ducha y notó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el colchón cuando se metió en la cama, pero no la tocó siquiera.

Habría querido decirle: _«abrázame, no te apar__tes de mí»._

_¿Pero de qué serviría?_ No quería que la abrazase contra su voluntad.

Al día siguiente, Edward la llevó a casa después del trabajo, pero sólo para darle un beso a Lizz por que después le dijo que tenía que volver a la oficina.

Y le entraron ganas de llorar. Era evidente lo que estaba pasando: su sugerencia de tener más hijos lo había alejado... quizá lanzándolo a los brazos de otra mujer.

¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo con un hombre que la engañaba? ¿Volvería a casa esa noche? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en no volver en absoluto?

Como su padre.

Esa idea la asustó, pero intentó tranquilizarse. Al menos estaba preparada para lo peor.

Tampoco hicieron el amor esa noche, aunque ya no lo esperaba. Y si lo hubiera intentado le habría dicho lo que pensaba de él.

Pero tres días más tarde, cuando de nuevo dijo que tenía que quedarse a trabajar hasta muy tarde, Bella se puso furiosa. De modo que iba a la oficina, ¿no? Pues quizá lo mejor sería ir allí después de meter a Lizz en la cuna para comprobar si era verdad.

_¿Y si lo era?_

Si lo era quedaría como una tonta. Pero estaba segura de que no iba a ser así.

De modo que, a las siete y media, le pidió a Sue que se quedase con la niña y se dirigió a la oficina. Con manos temblorosas pulsó el código de seguridad del garaje, que estaba prácticamente desierto, y comprobó que el coche de Edward no estaba allí.

Debería haber vuelto a casa inmediatamente, pero algo la obligó a tomar el ascensor y comprobar que no estaba en su despacho. No quería al bergar la menor duda.

Tenía una extraña premonición, pero sólo pensaba en Edward y en lo que podría encontrar.

O no encontrar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la escena que vio ante sus ojos la dejó estupefacta: había gente por todas partes, algunos hombres con traje de chaqueta y un par de policías. Emmett y Jasper estaban allí también...

—¡Edward! —exclamó, al ver a su marido.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensé que... pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es toda esta gente?

—Es Kate.

—¿Le ha pasado algo?

—No, no le ha pasado nada, pero fue ella quien robó los cincuenta mil dólares, Bella. La policía ha venido a detenerla. Está en mi despacho.

—¿Kate robó el dinero?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—El lunes descubrí que faltaban otros cincuenta mil dólares y decidí tenderle una trampa.

En ese momento Kate salía del despacho, es posada por un policía.

—No tienes pruebas de que haya sido yo, Edward.

—Está todo grabado —dijo él—. He puesto una cámara detrás de esa planta... entrabas en el despacho a última hora, cuando no había nadie, y te metías en el programa de contabilidad.

Ella levantó la barbilla, retadora.

—Nos veremos en el juicio, señor Cullen —le espetó antes de que el policía se la llevara.

Bella observaba la escena, atónita. Pero Edward sabía todo aquello desde el lunes y no le había dicho nada en absoluto...

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Sabías cuánto me dolía que me creyeses una ladrona y no me has dicho una palabra.

Edward se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos y, tomándola del brazo, la llevó a su despacho y cerró la puerta.

—Estaba intentando protegerte.

—¿De quién, de Kate?

—Debes admitir que no es la persona que creíamos que era. Según parece, tiene un problema con el juego...

—Yo llevo semanas intentando descubrir al ladrón, angustiada pensando que no iba a encontrarlo nunca y que tú seguirías pensando que había sido yo —se lamentó Bella.

—Bella...

—Yo te hubiese ayudado a tenderle una trampa. Esa mujer no podía hacerme nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Kate no es la persona que yo he creído que era durante todos estos años y ya no sabía de lo que era capaz. No podía arriesgarme.

—Pero no confías en mí, está claro. Has confiado en Emmett y Jasper, pero...

—Em y Jazz son...

—¿Tu familia?

—No, iba a decir que son vicepresidentes de la compañía. Tenía que contarles lo que estaba pasando.

—Me acusaste de robar cincuenta mil dólares, pero no podías pedirme ayuda para atrapar al verdadero ladrón. Y luego me hiciste creer... —Bella se mordió los labios.

—¿Qué?

—Que estabas teniendo una aventura. Eso es lo que he creído durante estos días.

—No tengo una aventura con nadie —suspiró él.

En realidad, estaban como al principio. Y no sólo porque no le hubiera confiado lo de Kate. También había cosas que ella no se atrevía a contarle. Porque no confiaban el uno en el otro.

¿Y si no podían confiar el uno en el otro cómo iba a funcionar su matrimonio?

—Te prometí que no tendría amantes durante un año y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa.

—Lo dijiste, sí, pero...

Alguien llamó a la puerta entonces.

—Señor Cullen, tiene que firmar el atestado —los interrumpió un policía.

—Sí, voy enseguida. Bella, tenemos que hablar...

—No, no tenemos nada más que hablar. Estoy harta de hablar.

—Pero...

De nuevo volvieron a llamar a la puerta exigiendo su presencia y, frustrado y herido, Edward explotó antes de salir del despacho.

—¡Muy bien, como quieras!

Bella no miró a nadie mientras se dirigía al ascensor. Había tanta desconfianza entre Edward y ella, tantas dudas...

¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en levantarse la voz? Como sus padres.

Hasta esa tarde se había engañado a sí misma pensando que podría soportar un año entero con Edward. Por Elizabeth.

Pero ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Nunca dejaría que Lizz pasara por lo que ella había pasado. Le había hecho esa promesa a su hija el día que nació.

Y mantendría esa promesa.

Lizz estaba despierta cuando llegó a casa.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Sue. Yo me encargo de ella.

—Sí, claro.

Bella estaba deseando quedarse sola. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para tomar decisiones. Tendría que encontrar un trabajo y un sitio donde vivir porque había alquilado el apartamento. Tendría que empezar de cero, pensó, intentando no dejarse ahogar por la angustia. Había tantas cosas que hacer...

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado frente a la cuna pero, de repente, levantó la cabeza y vio a Edward en la puerta.

La había seguido.

—¿La niña está bien?

—Sí, sí, ya casi se ha dormido —murmuró ella, sin mirarlo.

—Te espero en el salón, Bella. Tenemos que hablar.

—Puede que tarde un rato.

—Te esperaré —insistió él.

Quince minutos después, irguiendo los hombros, Bella salió del dormitorio y entró en el salón.

—Fuiste tú quien me dijo que debía casarme con ella, papá —estaba diciendo Edward, al teléfono—. Como obligaste a casarse a Emmett y Jasper... no, no sé lo que voy a hacer.

Bella se había quedado sin aire. Estaba hablando de ella. ¿Carlisle había obligado a Emmett y Jasper a casarse? ¿Y a Edward? ¿Cuántas vidas estaban dispuestos a destrozar los Cullen para salirse con la suya?

Debió hacer ruido sin darse cuenta porque él giró la cabeza.

—Papá, tengo que colgar.

—No te preocupes, voy a ponértelo fácil —dijo Bella entonces—.Elizabeth y yo nos habremos ido para cuando vuelvas a casa mañana.

Edward se levantó hecho una furia.

—!De eso nada!

—No puedes detenerme.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Mira, vamos a hablar. Esto es absurdo.

—No finjas más. Los dos sabemos que sólo te casaste conmigo por Lizz.

—Muy bien, los dos sabemos eso. ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—Pero yo no sabía que tu padre te hubiera presionado.

—No me presionó.

—Acabo de oírte hablando con él...

—Estaba siendo sarcástico. Mi padre me dijo que debería casarme contigo, pero fui yo quien decidió hacerlo. Ésa es la diferencia.

—Ah, claro, qué contento debes sentirte de haberle ganado la partida a tus hermanos _—replicó _ella, irónica—. El hermano más joven sacrificándose ante el altar... seguramente eso te habrá convertido en un héroe.

—No, no es eso, Bella.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Tú ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber. No hay ningún secreto.

Se miraban a los ojos y, al ver la sinceridad en los de Edward, toda su rabia desapareció, dejando sólo una tremenda amargura.

—Edward, nuestro matrimonio no funciona. Elizabeth ya lleva tu apellido, de modo que no hay necesidad de que sigamos casados. Es una Cullen y yo la educaré para que se sienta orgullosa de ese apellido.

—¿Incluso cuando te cases con otro hombre? —le espetó él.

—¿Cómo?

—El otro día dijiste que querías tener más hijos.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Y supongo que ya tendrás a alguien en mente como padre.

—Claro que lo tengo.

—Pues pobre imbécil —dijo Edward entonces. Bella empezaba a entender.

—¿Crees que me refería a otro hombre? —exclamó—. Me refería a ti, quiero tener más hijos contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sólo querría tener más hijos contigo, pero de repente te volviste tan frío que me di cuenta de que nunca habría una oportunidad para nosotros.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella.

—Aún hay una oportunidad para nosotros, Bella.

—No, imposible.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque te quiero —le confesó ella entonces. Edward tragó saliva.

—¿Me quieres?

—Sí —susurró Bella—. Pero eso no es suficiente. No puedo dejar que Lizz sufra en el futuro por nuestra falta de confianza. Yo sufrí cuando era pequeña porque mis padres se odiaban. Se casaron porque mi madre estaba embarazada y fue un ma trimonio desastroso, lleno de peleas...

—¿Tu madre se casó estando embarazada?

—Sí, pensé que ya te lo había contado.

—No, no me lo habías contado —dijo él, pensativo—. Pero nosotros no vamos a discutir.

—Hemos discutido más de una vez, Edward.

—Pero no volverá a pasar.

—Si no confiamos el uno en el otro ahora no vamos a confiar en el futuro.

Edward acababa de entender que no le hubiese contado que estaba embarazada. No era porque él no estuviera preparado para ser padre, eso sólo había sido una excusa. No, el problema era que sus padres le habían dejado un legado de desconfianza. Estaba convencida de que cualquier hombre le haría daño a ella y a su hija... incluido él.

Y cuando vio sus ojos llenos de dolor por fin entendió algo más: dolía mucho ver sufrir a alguien a quien se amaba.

Y él amaba a Bella.

Lo supo enseguida, como un fogonazo, pero intentó no delatarse. Tenía que ir con cuidado para no perderla.

Para siempre.

—¿Tus padres se querían, Bella?

—Mi madre quería a mi padre, pero él no la quiso nunca.

—Nuestra situación es diferente entonces.

—Acabo de decirte que te quiero, Edward. Nuestra situación es la misma...

—No, no lo es —la interrumpió él—. Tu padre no quería a tu madre, pero yo sí te quiero a ti.

—Edward, escucha... ¿qué has dicho?

—Que te quiero, Bella.

Por un segundo hubo un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos chocolates pero, acostumbrada a las desilusiones, murió enseguida.

—No, no es posible.

—Sí es posible. Ha ocurrido, es verdad —Edward la tomó por la cintura—. Has tenido que amenazarme con irte de mi lado para que me diese cuenta. Por lo visto, soy más tonto de lo que parece.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Pero tú no quieres seguir casado.

—¿No?

—¿Y las otras mujeres? Ibas a volver con ellas cuando nos separásemos, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Cariño, tampoco tuve tantas aventuras antes de casarme, no exageres —rió Edward.

—¿Y esas noches que no volvías a casa? Yo no quería creer que estuvieras con otra mujer, pero...

—Dormía en mi apartamento. Solo. Admito que necesitaba un poco de espacio porque no estaba acostumbrado a compartir casa con nadie, pero nunca hubo otras mujeres.

—¿Ésa es la verdad? —le preguntó ella, con un mundo de esperanza en los ojos.

—Sí, es la verdad —Edward tomó su mano y la puso sobre su corazón en un gesto casi inconsciente—. Me casé contigo por Lizz, pero quiero que sigamos casados por ti, por nosotros.

Ella lo miró, con los ojos empañados.

—Edward...

—Quédate conmigo, cariño. Tengamos más hijos. Sé feliz y hazme feliz.

—No me atrevía a creer que esto iba a durar para siempre —Bella parpadeó en un vano esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas—. Pero creo que ahora puedo.

—Sí, cariño, claro que puedes. Confía en mí.

—Confío en ti, Edward.

.

..

* * *

_**OMG!104 Reviews no lo puedo creer o.O :D muxas gracias a todas por eso y gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos y a esas lectoras fantasmas xD... Bueno esta historia a llegado a su fin :/ pro qeda el Epiologo :) espero la hallan disfrutado tanto como yo y gracias de verdad bssttss**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**¿Review?**_


	10. Epiologo

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Maxine Sullivan ^.^_

_**Nota** Espro les guste el epiologo aunque no sea como lo eperaban xD**_

_

* * *

_

_Epílogo_

.

..

Una traca de fuegos artificiales iluminaba el cielo sobre la mansión de los Cullen. Estaban ce lebrando el sesenta cumpleaños de Carlisle Cullen y familiares y amigos miraban hacia arriba lanzando exclamaciones de admiración.

Esme miró al hombre con el que llevaba treinta y tres años casada, sus ojos llenos de amor. Carlisle había emigrado desde Italia con sus padres cuando tenía doce años, había hecho una fortuna y convertido el apellido Cullen en algo que estaba orgulloso de legar a sus hijos.

Y ellos estaban igualmente orgullosos de su padre, pensó Esme, mirando a sus tres chicos, ya convertidos en hombres. Todos felizmente casa dos con unas mujeres estupendas, todos con su propia familia.

Emmett y Rosalie habían adoptado a Scott y Lillian y adoptarían más niños con el tiempo.

Jasper y Alice se miraban con tal ternura que empezaba a pensar que había un niño en camino. Y Edward y Bella tenían a Lizz, el juguete de todos los Cullen.

—Bueno, Esme —Carlisle le pasó un brazo por la cintura—. Soy un hombre muy feliz. Ahora sé que el apellido de mi padre no se perderá en mucho tiempo.

Ella sonrió. Los Cullen podían ser orgullosos, arrogantes y exasperantes a veces, pero sus mujeres, las únicas que los conocían de verdad, no los querrían de otra manera.

Esme levantó su copa, feliz.

—¡Vivan los Cullen, cariño!

Y la vida, que gloriosa como era, seguiría dándoles sorpresas.

**Fin**

* * *

**Awwww El Final Primero q nada qiero agradecer a todas las personas q les alla gustado la historia de verdad me hacen muy feliz y gracias a todas por sus Reviews,, Alertas y Favoritos.. Gracias a todas las q me apoyaron desde el principio y a aquellas q se fueron integrando en el camino. Gracias a mis leales seguidoras q han estado presentes en todas mis historias ^.^ La verdad nose si seguire subiedo mas ya que tengo q terminar una historia que tengo pendiente y la verdad tengo una historia pro nose si les gustara a ustedes :/ Se llama Cicatrices en el Corazon Les parece si les dejo el Summary y ustedes me dicen si la adapto ¿? ...Bueno lo repito muchas gracias a todas mis seguidoras y a esas lectoras fantasmas tambien xD Bssttss las quiere Ame-Cullen-Swan ^.^**

_Argumento de Cicatrices En El Corazon: _

_Después de sufrir un grave accidente de coche que truncó su sueño de ser modelo, Isabella Swan creó una agencia de modelos con la que había salido adelante. Pero las heridas no se habían borrado. Seguía deseando dos cosas que creía que jamás podría tener: un marido y un hijo. Entonces conoció al fiscal del distrito Edward Masen y tuvo que concentrarse en recuperar el aliento y tratar de entender por qué ella y por qué justo en ese momento._

_Edward Masen no podía negar la atracción que sentía por Isabella, pero si se casaba con ella estaría cediendo a un chantaje. El padre de Bella le había ordenado que se casara con su hija si quería que los secretos de su pasado siguieran siendo secretos. Unos secretos que podrían destruir a su familia y a su carrera. Pero Edward no iba a rendirse… Se había enamorado de Bella y tenía que ocultarle el más doloroso de los secretos._

**Bueno ustedes deciden :D**

**Nos leemos**

**¿Review?**


End file.
